The Night Rider
by OtakuCertified
Summary: My modern version of HTTYD Hiccup was sent away to Canada for seven years and is ordered back by his father for some reason that he won't explain. Why is Hiccup having nightmares or a horrible childhood memory? What's this about a secret project? WHOA did Astrid just walk in on him in a towel And how does the death or a teenage girl seven years ago tie into this?On HIATUS Sorry ; ;
1. Being back

**Inspired by the modern artwork on DA, keep it up you guys!**

* * *

Night Rider

Chapter 1

Being back

Hiccup drummed his fingers on his knee, he could still feel that slightly deep ridge in his thigh. His own scar, Hiccup rolled his eyes. When could he get off this death trap? He hated planes. For many reasons. One he hated flying, two he hated flying, he rather just stick to the ground. This plane was especially big, it was also a cargo plane. So it was also holding all of his belongings. The in flight movie was boring him, it was some raunchy comedy making racist jokes. The pilot's voice binged on the intercom, explaining that the plane would be landing in ten minutes and to fasten their seat belts. Hiccup sighed in relief he could finally get off soon, 7 hour flight with no stops took a toll on him. He had recently been studying in Canada but was now returning for the last year and a half to his home town. Berk. Yeah jet leg for sure. Hiccup stared out the small window that revealed the ground coming closer and closer. Unknowingly Hiccup's grip on the arm rest tightened. The plane lined up to the landing strip and every plane crash scenario and crash scenes from moves flashed before his eyes. Hiccup gulped as the plane gracefully landed and turned for the bordering dock. The familiar message of "Be careful of your overhead storage for your items may have shifted during the flight"

"and knock you, the fuck out" Hiccup added. He had seen that on his way to Canada. Some man's suite case slipped out of the straps and conked him on the head, he only got a concussion, the guy was fine. Hiccup grabbed his satchel and Back pack. Everyone shuffled through airport security looking for their loved ones. Not Hiccup. He was more concerned about a certain crate of his. At the site of it, Hiccup rushed over to it. Hiccup unlocked the thick pad lock and peered inside. It was okay. Perfectly fine no damage.

"**IS THAT A SCRATCH**" Oh boy. Hiccup rushed over to see the damage to his precious cargo. It was alright just a light scratch nothing he couldn't fix when he got home. Hiccup backed out of his crate and re locked the padlock. He adjusted the strap of his bag that held his laptop and electronics. He looked around for his father. Subconsciously he started rubbing his arm. His fingers feeling the sensation of the fabric of his favorite green shirt. He always had that habit. Rubbing his arm when he was nervous. Why did his father order his back so suddenly? BC was a wonderful place to get into his environmental groove. He actually had some friends too. A few but still friends. A giant hand clasped down on Hiccups' shoulder, almost buckling under the weight. Hiccup turned to see his father with a slight smile on his face. Mostly covered by his big bushy red beard.

"Ahh son you're finally back home!" his loud voice chuckled in celebration. Hiccup weakly laughed when his father caught site of the crate. "What's in here?" Stoic asked. Hiccup ran in front of the crate.

"Uh um Nothing just um stuff, delicate stuff!" Hiccup stumbled over his own words. Stoic thought nothing of it as he picked up the large crate with ease. Hiccups jaw dropped. As he followed his father out of the airport lobby. Standing outside was Gobber, Stoics oldest friend, and Hiccups godfather. Hiccup smiled at the sight of the beefy man. The blonde handle bar mustache was longer and tied my several bands. His artificial leg had changed too. Gobber invented different designs of artificial limbs and such, to be more efficient in a human's daily activity. He created a metal hand that has the general shape and concept of a real hand. Gobber never told Hiccup how he lost his leg or his hand though. Must have had something to do with when he and Stoic were in a biker gang together. Hiccup ran forward to give his godfather a hug. Gobber laughed as the thin boy ran forward.

"Ahh Hiccup, how've ya been, Still as scrawny as before I see." Gobber joked as he ruffled Hiccups hair. Hiccup smiled up at him. It had been what seven years since he had seen him? Hiccup couldn't remember, but he was happy to see him. Hiccup shook his head and fidgeted with his shaggy brown hair till it was in place.

"What are you kidding me? Look at all..this" Hiccup motioned to his body and laughed. It's true he had never been that big, probably because of his vegetarian diet and not enough protein. Stoic patted Hiccups backed and lugged the giant crate to a big, gas guzzling truck. Hiccup almost had a heart attack from his father's affections. But didn't say anything. Hiccup awkwardly got into the back seat the truck. Leather seats, fur line seat belt covers and an ash tray with his father's pipe. The smell brought back pleasant childhood memories for Hiccup. Stoic stepped in the truck as well as Gobber. As soon as Hiccup's father turned the key he could tell the truck used Diesel. 'Expensive man' Hiccup thought to himself. The ride to his father's home wasn't so bad. Gobber and Stoic talked occasionally throwing Hiccup a question or two about Canada. It was all fine until the subject of School came up.

"So you'll be going to a local high school in Berk nothing fancy like usual but of course there will still be uniforms. Tomorrow with talk with the councillors about what courses you want to take and which ones you've already completed back in Canada. But don't worry about making new friends son. Lots of your friends already go to Berk High School." Hiccup nearly choked on the water he was drinking. Friends? What friends? The only friends he had were back in BC! CANADA! How he missed, Owen, Shirley and Thomas. But what friends was he talking about?

"Um dad? I don't know what you mean by 'Lots of my friends' All of my friends were in James Corridons private Academy. I don't know anyone here really..." Hiccup mumbled the last part. Gobber gave Hiccup a look of Sympathy. Gobber already knew that Hiccup would have a hard time adjusting back to Berk's ways. But Stoic just gave a hardy laugh that shook his beard.

"Don't you worry Hiccup, you'll make lots of new friends. And maybe a special lady friend." Gobber grinned. 'How is that possibly? The only girl I could talk to was Shirley, that only because she was an outcast like Hiccup. Twin braids of red hair, mud colored eyes, braces, scrawny figure. Only girl Hiccup could talk too. Besides he is shrimpy and not athletic, how was he even going make an impression on anyone? "I bet you're wonderin' how? Well you'll be working at me shop! Gobber's BuffnBody Shop! Nice ring to it eh? I started it up about year after you left, it uh. Would give me something to put me mind to" Gobber blushed. Hiccup smiled at his Mentor.

"Come on Gobber you're treatin' em like he is scared of them. It's not like anything bad is gonna happen!" Stoic rolled his eyes.

"Ya, look how well that turned out." Gobber said flatly. That shut Stoic up. "Now Hiccup at me shop I've prepared your own room for all inventin' needs. I saw your report card and apparently you got a knack for it." Hiccup blushed. His father didn't really care about that side of him but Gobber did. Gobber nodded his head out to the big create in the back and mouthed 'Yours?' hiccup nodded silently. Gobber smiled and turned back to his friend in the driver's seat. Hiccup knew Gobber won't get too curious, it wasn't his nature.

"So...Let's go out for Dinner!" Stoic suggested.

After getting all of Hiccups stuff in his room and a clean change of clothes, Hiccup was standing in his mirror on the back of the door. He had changed into blue jeans but kept his green shirt on but added a short sleeve unbuttoned brown shirt on top. Hiccup looked around the room, good thing it was the holidays, he could organize this after the meeting with the councillor. Hiccup thumped down the stairs ready to go. He saw his father at the door talking with someone. Hiccup stopped mid step. Not knowing really what to do, Hiccup awkwardly stood there, waiting for his father to call him door. The front door closed and Hiccup trotted down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Hey dad, uh who was at the door?" Hiccup asked.

"All ready? Let's go." Hiccups father opened the door. Hiccup's question was totally ignored. "Gobber will be waiting for us at the Dragons Den, come on now" Stoic motioned him to the door, Hiccup took a moment to look at the house, he barely recognized it. Hiccup had never gone for holidays, Stoic usually just sent him a card with some money. Money that he spent wisely. The mocha brown drapes hung in the living room as a bear skin rug lay on the floor. Everything was hard wood flooring, expensive for most but not for Hiccups father. Stoic a head of company Hiccup didn't know of at all, he only knew is that he had a thick wallet. Hiccup noticed a particular tapestry, it was from viking times by the way it was woven. It showed a mighty green dragon that took down many a foe, a brave female viking looked as if she was taking it on. Hiccup realized why his father had that particular tapestry. The woman looked exactly like Hiccups mother. Without any further thoughts Hiccup scampered out the door and into the environmental hazard truck.

Hiccup fidgeted as he sat in the red booth at the Dragons nest restaurant, why was he so uncomfortable here? Stoic gave a hardy laugh to Gobbers stories as they waited for service. Finally a waitress came by with a note pad ready to take orders. Stoic seemed to recognize the girl as she bent down and gave him a hug.

"What will it be today Stoic?" She asked. Her name tag read 'Astrid' and Hiccup felt like he had met her before. Her blonde hair was pulled into a braid and her bangs were died black. "Your usual?" Stoic nodded as Astrid wrote it down like lighting, Gobber gave her his order and she turned to see Hiccup.

"Astrid this is my son Hiccup, you remember him right?" he asked a large grin on his face. Hiccup finally made eye contact with her, Astrid froze momentarily before she blinked a few times and regained her composer. "Hiccup you remember Astrid right?" Now it was Hiccups turn to freeze, he could remember the little girl he used to go to school with, especially one little light kiss on the lips on a dare. Hiccup shook his head.

"No, I can't say I do, sorry" he fibbed. Gobber patted him on the back. "Um...what kind of salads do you have here?" Stoic and Astrid both gave him a look.

"Is he joking?" Astrid asked. Hiccup shook his head. "Well we have the tuna salad, the chicken salad, the vegan salad-"

"The Vegan Salad please" Hiccup stopped her. "With a coke." he added sheepishly. Astrid wrote down his order and proceeded to walk away, but not before stealing on last glance at the boy 'He's probably just visiting' the sad thought bubbled in her mind. 'He won't be here that long' Astrid left her train of thought. Hiccup chewed on his cheek, why did he lie? He felt horrible now, the look on her face had said a million words.

It was Monday, the day he feared since he got to Berk. Hiccup peeled back his nice warm blanket and changed his clothes. He looked at himself in his bedroom mirror, at least the sweater was green. Hiccups uniform consisted of a beige pair of dress pants, a white dress shirt with a red tie and a green sweater over top. Go Vikings! Hiccup scowled at his reflection for a few moments before heading down stairs. His dad was already gone, that was depressing. Hiccup walked into the kitchen for some breakfast before school. The only vegetarian food he could find was some crackers, orange juice and a granola bar. He sighed and wished he could've stayed back in Canada. He was in his groove there, happy with some friends that thought he was cool. No doubly here he would not be cool. Hiccup ate his small breakfast and snatched up his wallet, hopefully there would be a convince store near the school.

Astrid crossed her arms over her chest, scowling at her friends that didn't believe her. Fishlegs seemed more upset at the fact that she would make up such a mean joke.

"I'm telling you guys I saw him! He was with his father and Stoic even said it was him! Why would I make that up?" her foot began tapping in annoyance. Snotlout groaned and slammed his fist down on the table, getting fed up with the conversation.

"Look if he was back then my parents would've been told so I would've been told. I haven't heard a word so I highly doubt it was him." Lout retorted. It was his cousin they were talking about anyway, so of course he would've been told. But Astrid was there and knew what happened. But these idiots wouldn't believe her. Astrid cracked her knuckles threateningly and gave her best tough expression.

"I know what I saw Lout," She said through clenched teeth. Ready to pound the numskull into the ground. Walking out from the street was him, the one she was trying to convince everyone that he was visiting. But he was wearing a school uniform, did that mean he was back for good? Astrid sat down "Just forget about it" she growled. No one else notice him pass them, why would they? He looked like any normal scrawny teenager. Slouching while he walked, head phones in and a satchel. He blended in with the others. Astrid eyed him entering the school as the bell rang, she wondered what class he would be in. Astrid, Lout, Ruff, Tuff and Fish were all in the same class. So him being in her homeroom is a chance on 1 to 100000. No chance at all. Astrid sighed and walked with the rest of her friends to class. The busy hallways filled with pushing and grumpy, sleep deprived teenagers, some a little more cranky than others. Astrid pushed through to room 126c and slumped into the classroom. She slid into her desk at the back of the room, her binder and now being used as a pillow. Let's face it, Mrs. Zippleback didn't give a shit if Astrid failed or not. Which she was, and most of her classes. Except art, right now that was the only class she was good at. Snotlout was texting his newest girlfriend of the week. Tuff was on her other side, his feet up on the desk and earbuds plugged in. Ruff sat in fourth row next to the window, writing something in a poetic form of something that caught her eye like usual. Fish sat next to the door at the front of the class, finishing a book. Other students began filling in the other seats in till the second bell rang. The seat to Bethany Churchil, also known as big boobed Beth was still empty. Just like it had been since the beginning of the year. There was always an empty desk in every classroom. Astrid plugged in headphones and let her music blast. stood in front of the blackboard at the head of the class.

"Today class we have a new student today. Don't eat him alive on the first day! Come in," She called to the door. The class door opened and a scrawny chestnut haired kid stood at the front of the class. Although he was thin he was pretty tall. His face sprinkled lightly with freckles and shaggy hair. His emerald eye had slightly dark circles under them. "Please welcome our new student uh...I'm sorry what was your name again?" The boy rubbed his arm nervously, Astrid looked and gasped silently.

"My name is Hiccup Haddock" he gulped. Five students froze at the name. smiled and gave a short laugh.

"Okay, so tell us a little about yourself Hiccup" she prodded him on.

"Uh, well um I used to live here but I went to a private school in Canada for about seven years. That's about it" he avoided eye contact with everyone. motioned him to sit in the empty desk next to Bethany. Immediately Beth did her welcoming the new guy thing. Astrid watched as Hiccup gave a quick glance to her chest, before smiling and talking. Astrid rolled her eyes and went back to her morning nap. The bell rung when Astrid opened her eyes again, a few papers were set on her desk. Astrid shoved them in her bag and tromped off to her next class.

Hiccup was taken around Bethany Churchil, the girl with the really, really big boobs. She had this high bleach blonde bouncing ponytail that bobbed when she walked. The two chatted as the period before lunch approached. Bethany walked to him to the mechanics room and waved him off. Hiccup smiled inwardly as he entered the classroom. Knowing this would definitely be his most favorite class this year. Hiccup sat at a stool next to a metal desk while wiped his hands clean, not that it helped much. The second bell for the class rung. Hiccup noticed several cars with open hood, sitting there, waiting at attention.

"Okay you bunch of hot heads let's see if you got what it takes to take Mechanics 30. I'll ask for five volunteers, and those five will go to a car and try to find and fix the problem with it. First to complete this, gets a prize. Last cleans up shop by themselves. Anyone wanna volunteer?" Four hands raised, but no one else. Hiccup bravely raised a hand and stepped forward with the rest. Silent snickers rippled through the class. gave him a look before continuing on "Okay bean sprout you get the blue Nixon." Hiccup nodded and stood by the car, Mr. Gronkle gave his directions to the others and pulled out a stop watch. As soon as he gave the signal Hiccup snatched up tools and peeked into engine hood. Several detached pistons and a broken turbine. Hiccup rescrewed the pistons in under three minutes and took out the turbine. He re-tuned and fixed the accelerator. Hiccup carefully placed it back and tightened it. Hiccup wiped the sweat off his brow and closed the hood, watched as Hiccup started the car that gave off a perfect purr. rubbed his fat hairy chin and eyed Hiccup. Watching him with his beady eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked, the stink of smoke with a bit of booze oozed off of him. Hiccup gulped nervously, why was everyone staring at him?

"H-hiccup sir, Hiccup Haddock" he felt sweat run down the back of his neck. "Apprentice to Gobber Belch-" Gronckle held up a fat sausage fingered hand.

"Don't need your life story boy, but it does explain a few things," he grumbled. "Since you won you can have a 15 dollar gift card to Flame beans coffee shop" He flicked the plastic card to him. Hiccup fumbled but caught it.

"T-thank you sir," he stuttered again.

"Don't thank me just yet. Now get to your seat!" Gronckle demanded.

The lunch bell finally rang for Hiccup, his stomach demanding to be fed. He fumbled with his lock combination before finally opening his locker to drop his books in. He turned around just get pushed over by a guy with blonde dread locks being chased by a girl with three braids. Cursing him for being a coward as Hiccup pulled himself from the ground just to get knocked back down as she pushed him aside. Hiccup rubbed his head and stood up again and headed for the front doors, he didn't know a thing about the cafeteria lunch menu so it was best not to chance it. As Hiccup walked down the stones steps he felt a rough push that caused him to stumble down the stairs, almost falling on his face. He turned to see his cousin Sebastian, or as his friends called Snotlout.

"Hey screw up whatcha doin' back here? We don't expect losers here so get lost!" He snickered. Several random people laughed along with him. Hiccup rolled his eyes and continued walked away to find a Max store or a quick stop. Low and behold Hiccup came across a seven eleven. His stomach snarled at him, demanding to be fed something. A familiar ding went off as he entered the door, alerting the cashier that a customer was present. A girl with shoulder length violet red hair with copper highlights briefly looked up from her magazine before looking back down. Hiccup couldn't recognize her, she looked to be about his age. He quickly scampered to the sandwich section, looking for something that didn't have an animal in it. He came across a ham n' cheese with mayo and picked up. What? He wasn't vegan, only a vegetarian. Besides, he liked eggs, they give you protein and energy for the day. He picked up the most colorful salad he could find and a coke. As he approached the counter he eyed a chocolate bar, he bit the inside of his cheek. His weakness! He swiped the Hershey's chocolate bar and headed for the counter. The cashier stood up straight and slide her magazine out of the way. A gold name tag "Key" written onto it. Her forest green eyes eyed him as he put everything on the counter.

"So what's the name stranger, I know everyone in this town and I haven't seen you before" She scanned his sandwich.

"H-hiccup, Hiccup Haddock" he stuttered. Why was he nervous, she was just a cashier. Key stopped, her eyes wide as she stared at him for a moment.

"You're Hiccup? Stoic's son, Stoic the CEO of V-comp. That red bearded guy with the fat ass wallet?" she asked. Hiccup nodded as she scanned the salad "You're the infamous Hiccup, wow. So what's little richy boy buying a lunch from here then?" Key bagged his items as he pulled out a twenty.

"Only place I know where I can vegetarian diet lunch from. I just moved back here after a long time so I don't know what's around here." She nodded and handed him his change.

"Makes sense, you should probably get back, lunch ends at one and you still gotta get there and eat kid." The cashier advised him. Hiccup nodded and waved her off, she smiled and turned back to her magazine.

Hiccup wondered how she knew about him. He figured most people would've forgotten him, Hiccup was never the kid to stand out. He was a side liner, never attracting attention to himself. Except that one time...Hiccup grimaced, he really shouldn't think about it.

As Hiccup approached the schoolyard again, a new problem appeared. Where the hell was he going to sit and eat this? It was a really nice day out so it would be a shame to eat inside, but he didn't know anyone except for is jerk cousin. He sighed as he pasted the chain link fence and paused. He observed the ground to make sure nothing would make him look stupid if he stood up. Hiccup sat on the ground and leaned against the metal as he pulled out the sandwich. Everyone was in a group, even he loners. They stood against the same wall and watched everyone like he was doing. The jocks looked as if they had eaten their lunch in the first five minutes and were playing extreme Frisbee. He spotted Beth who was sitting with five other girls, purses all on the table as they gossiped. Hiccup looked away when she spotted him. Beth had pointed at them turned to her friends and started laughing. He sighed as he scanned the yard again. Snotlout was sitting at a table, a bleach blonde girl with tan skin at his side. Hiccup guessed he was king popular of this school because he was at the table with all the kids who had expensive brand name clothing. Then he spotted the two kids who had accidentally pushed him in the halls. They were twins and still fighting as they kicked each other underneath the table. A husky boy with choppy blonde hair was sitting next to the female twin at the round table. Glancing occasionally at her with a hopeful gaze. Next to him was, the waitress, Astrid Hofferson. She wore a smirk on her face as the twins fought, like she was watching some comedy show. Astrid didn't wear the vest or jacket of her uniform unlike how the girl twin styled the jacket. She only had the white dress shirt and red tie with the black skirt. Astrid was laughing at something that someone had said. Hiccup felt lonely by himself as he finished the sandwich and moved onto the salad. Gobbling it down in a matter of seconds, how hungry was he anyway? He washed it down with the coke and saved the chocolate for later. Hiccup notice Snotlout leave the popular table and wrap an arm around Astrids neck, trying using his confidence to woo her. Confidence, the thing he lacked very much right now. Hiccup stood up and wiped his pants clean of grass and headed inside, not noticing several pairs of eyes follow him.

"I say he's gay." Snotlout stated. A smirk etched onto his face, he loved teasing his wimpy cousin. Tuffnut snickered in response and Ruffnut grinned.

"What evidence and or proof do you have of that?" Fish asked. His real name Francis but every since that one day at the lake when a fish had slipped into his pants everyone called him Fishlegs. He didn't mind, it sounded kinda cool to him. The twin waited for Snotlout to respond. He simply smirked and leaned over the table at Fishlegs, both hands on the table.

"Because the entire time he was Beth, he didn't once, not even glance at her tits" he sneered. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't really mean he is gay ya know, maybe he is respectful to woman. A rare man indeed. I really hope he isn't gay at least" Ruffnut ate a piece of sushi. Not noticing the split second hurt look on Fishlegs face. Astrid nibbled on a chip as she stared at the spot on the chain link fence where Hiccup sat. Why wouldn't he just sit here? He had to at least remember one of them other than Snotlout. Snotlout was a person you wish you could forget. Astrid shuttered at the memory of the brief time she dated him. Not exactly brief, it was a month but Astrid still wished it never happened.

"Hey I thought you were seeing that one guy," Tuffnut recalled. Fish died a little inside from the news "You know the nude model" Fishlegs stood up abruptly and gathered his things. A raised eyebrow and a confused look from Ruffnut told him that he should give an excuse.

"I need to uh...go to the library and check out a book for class" he scurried off. Snotlout shrugged and Astrid smirked a little at the noticeable deflation of Ruffnut. It was quickly replaced by rage as she punched her brother in the face.

"Why would you say that!" she growled.

Fishlegs actually ended up going to the library despite that he only said that so he could escape the conversation of Ruffnuts nude model boyfriend. Fish had a hopeless crush on Ruff, for a long, long time. He was pretty sure she wasn't interested in him, he wasn't her type. Too fat and awkward for her tastes. She like built men who had loads of confidence that didn't care for reading. He felt like sulking like a child as he pushed the door to the library open. He blinked in surprise at the first thing he saw. Hiccup, picking a few books out to read. Without thinking Fish hurried over to him, hoping for a miracle. Hiccup glanced at him before turning to him with a small smile.

"Do you remember me?" Fish pointed a finger towards himself. Hiccup nodded

"How could I not, we played all the time when we were younger. Man Francis you've grown some!" Hiccup commented. A small fountain of joy went off in Fishlegs. "I'm more surprised that you remember me, I was gone for so long I thought everyone forgot about me. But at least you didn't Francis" he chuckled.

"Everyone calls me Fishlegs now, or Fish..it's a long story but how could I not forget. You were my best friend since we were in diapers. I don't think there is a single person from our class who doesn't remember you. I mean who couldn't, not after that-"

"It's best if we don't talk about it," he interrupted. Seeing the hurt look on Fishlegs face he decided to add more "It brings back some pain that's why. Don't worry about it," he smiled. Fishlegs felt a giant weight lift from his chest. The two sat down at a table for the remainder of the lunch hour, chatting about that last seven years. Hiccup did leave out some things about his time in Canada, like his precious project. If any word got out about it his father would, if he heard Hiccup would have to get rid of it. The bell rang and Hiccup signed out the books, something to kick start his month here. Yes, he was giving his father a month before he sent him back to Canada. Hiccup walked out of the library after Fishlegs, a hand bashed his book out of his hands. Snotlout was in front of him, grinning like the jerk he was.

"Jeez Hiccup you're so useless. Can't even carry your own books." he mocked him. Hiccup ignored him and picked his books up and walked to his locker. He noticed the fearful look in Fishlegs eyes as he edged away from Snotlout before running shortly to be at Hiccups side. Fiddling with his fingers and stared at the ground. Hiccup pulled him out of the way before he walked into a pole.

"Don't worry about it Francis, I don't really give a crap what Snotlout does" Hiccup reassured him. Fishlegs looked up, Hiccup still used his real name.

"Call me Fishlegs, I like it better" he requested with a small voice.

"Whatever you say Fishlegs" Hiccup smiled. At least he got one friend.

Hiccup's next period was math, after parting ways with Fishlegs he wondered over to room 304f. He instantly regretted walking in the class room. The empty desk that was now going to be occupied by him, was right next to Snotlout. He silently muttered a few swears under his breath as he walked to the desk. Snotlout stuck out a foot and tripped Hiccup, catching his binder in mid air while the rest scattered.

"Have a nice trip Hiccup?" he asked sarcastically. Hiccup tried to get up again "See you next fall!" He dropped the binder on Hiccup. Hiccup face planted as the class laughed at him except for the people who didn't really care. Some nice person gathered his things from the other end of the room as he got up, rubbing his back. He slipped into his chair and thanked the person who gathered his things for him. At least when the lesson Snotlout wouldn't pester him right? WRONG! During the whole thing Snotlout would ball up paper and chuck it at Hiccups head, copy his answers and punch him in the arm. Hiccup had the patience of a saint not to snap at Snotlout for the Hour and a half of this grueling torture. When the bell rang Hiccup scurried out the door as he heard Snotlout called him loser. Hiccup felt angry at everything, he was tempted to do the thing that seniors at his old school would do. Cut class and not give a crap what the dean said. But his conscious kicked in and told him to be a good little twerp and go to science. He switched books quickly and found his next class. 711b, the number reminded him of the girl at the store. It would be best if he stocked up on his own food before going home, in case if his father decided to try and feed him meat. Hiccup braced himself and entered the classroom, unfortunately Snotlout was in there too but he was in the far back corner. Away from Hiccup so he couldn't torture him some more. Still he snickered like he had plans to humiliate him even more so. The teacher, , directed him to an empty table with two seats. Hiccup took the one next to the window. The snickering from Snotlout stopped as the teacher glared at him. Hiccup gazed out the window, viewing the green field that showed the forestry park. He wondered what kind of monstrous jerk would sit next to him this class. A knock on the door didn't pull his attention from the window. Only until the person sat down next to him while being scolded by for being late did he look away to see the brute. Against all odds and physics, a beautiful girl with Blonde hair and black streaks through it sat down next to him. She had this sparkle in her blue eyes as she unzipped her binder. She turned to him with a small smile on her lips.

"Hi, the names Astrid" she whispered. She held out a hand under the desk. Hiccup shook it, trying to think of something to say.

"I know uh I met you before in the Dragons nest, I mean I used to live here I uh my names Hiccup, I mean name! My name is Hiccup" he looked like he was about to burst. Astrid giggled a bit before turning back to the lesson, Hiccup stared at the window. Viewing her reflection in it. Neither noticed the seething Snotlout who broke his pencil in half.

" .**DEAD**" Snotlout growled.

Hiccup collapsed on his bed, tired beyond belief. He didn't know if he could do this for a month. He had stopped by the gas station to pick up more food but the girl from before wasn't there anymore. The day was as expected from Hiccup, with a few twists here and there but mostly right on. His stomach growled for some of the food he had just bought. Hiccup groaned and zombie walked down stairs to the kitchen. He noted the flashing light on the phone that meant a message was left. Well, it was his house. Hiccup pressed the button on the answering machine. Stoic's voice boomed through the speaker.

"_**Hey son, I won't be back until late tonight so fend for yourself, don't worry about me though. I'll pick up something on the way home to eat. Stoic**_" Hiccup erased the message and opened the fridge. He pulled out a small bottle of orange juice and whole wheat bread. He rummaged through the cupboards and found jam and peanut butter. He put everything back and wiped off the knife he used, the only one he could find that wasn't the size of a hammer was a small steak knife. The doorbell rang, to Hiccups curiosity he went to the door. Not bothering with the peep hole Hiccup opened the maroon door.

"Can I help-" He was interrupted by a water balloon to his face. But it definitely wasn't filled with water. Oatmeal and goat cheese with Yak milk. Ew. Hiccup wiped away a handful from his eyes so he could see. Just in time to see eggs flying towards him, hitting him dead on. The stench led him to believe that they were rotten. He stared annoyed at the people responsible for interrupting his snack and pelting him with eggs. Snotlout was the head of the pack and a few other brawny boys Hiccup didn't know.

"Welcome to Berk Dipstick!" Snotlout laughed as they ran for it. Hiccup growled and marched down the steps to the garden house. Cleaning away the remainder so his father wouldn't throw a fit. Hiccup sprayed himself down as well, getting most of it out. He went back inside and headed straight for the shower. Washing away, the rest of the foul balloon substance, egg and stench.

Astrid walked up to the door, Stoic had called her work and placed an order for her to get him his usual, charge his tab and deliver it to his house. He apparently was in a long business meeting and couldn't get a hold of his son. Astrid assumed the new boy was gone, sightseeing Berk, getting to know his way around. Astrid used the key Stoic gave her sometime ago and unlocked the side door. Stoic had given her that key because after knowing her so long, he knew she needed to get away from home. Somewhere safe and secure that her troubles couldn't find her. Stoic had promised that she could come in anytime to relax and get away from it all. Like a daughter to him. She slipped inside just as Hiccup turned off the water.

The chestnut haired boy had thrown his clothes in the hamper and wrapped a white towel around his waist. He grabbed another to dry his hair and left the bathroom to get to his room. Despite the fact he had been pelted with fowl foods, his stomach still yearned for a bigger meal now. His frustrated anger made even hungrier, he scowled before pausing for a moment. He was home alone, not another soul was here except him. So why not go to the kitchen in just a towel. It was his house after all.

Astrid quietly closed the door behind her out of habit. It wouldn't matter, no one was here. She walked into the kitchen placing the meal on the counter, not noticing the sandwich and juice on the other side of the kitchen. Astrid pulled out her phone and took a quick picture of the packaged meal and sent it to Stoic, showing him his food was at home and waiting. She giggled at the message he sent back saying _'You're killing me here!'_ Astrid stretched herself out, School had left her a tad tired, home stressed her out and work just exhausted her to the bone. It was good thing she got the order at the end of her shift. Astrid gave herself a quick sniff. Maybe a quick shower would be nice, Stoic did leave her a small bathing basket underneath the sink in the master bathroom. It wasn't like she had done it before, heck she even had a shower with Stoic in the house then watched sports with him afterwards. Stoic loved to spoil her, sometimes she did wonder why. Astrid walked out of the kitchen still holding her phone, forgetting to turn off the camera.

Hiccup trotted down the dark green carpeted steps from the second floor. Where the master bathroom was and also Hiccups room. He was still rubbing the towel at the side of his head, drying the damp hair. It looked different when wet, a dark version of red, almost a scarlet like brown. Hiccup's hair dripped droplets of water onto his shoulders. The water from the rest of his body gathered on the hard wood floor. He turned a left from the stairs swirling end banister, heading towards the kitchen. Ready to gobble down his snack and possible a little more. He stopped dead in his tracks, frozen. So did Astrid, her eyes wide and a small blush crawled on her face. She slapped her hands over her eyes, not knowing her phone took pictures of the near nude Hiccup. He dropped the towel in his hand and grew red in the ears.

"What the heck are you doing in my house?!" he asked. Astrid kept her eyes shut and waved her hand towards the kitchen counter. Clutching her phone harder with her finger tight on the camera button.

"Stoic asked me to drop his food" she sputtered.

"How did you get in? I locked both doors!" his grip tightened on the towel covering his lower regions.

"Stoic gave me a key three years ago, he lets me come here when I need to get- never mind I'm just gonna leave." Astrid kept her eyes covered and headed for the front door. When she brushed past Hiccup she jumped at the skin to skin contact, losing all footing on the wet floor. Letting her phone go, flying into the air. Hiccup tried to catch but succeeded in her grabbing his arm and getting pulled along with her. Hiccup landed on top of Astrid, groaning as he pulled himself to his hands and knees. He hovered over Astrid, trying to rid the pounding in his head.

"You alright?" he asked. Astrid hissed and clutched her head.

"Yeah I'm fine-" she stared at his body. He only looks scrawny with clothes on. Hiccup didn't have full on muscles like his father, but more of an outline of them. More defined in his abdominal, like he actually had a six pack. Astrid resisted the urge to touch. "I'd be better if you got off me though." Astrid bit her lip as he backed away. This was stupid, she was being a giggling girl again. She snatched up her phone and backed away, still trying to control her urge to look at his body. Hiccup held his towel up, keeping the region covered.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't" he promised. She nodded and turned to the door, unlocking it.

"Let's just forget this ever happened in the first place, I came dropped off the order and never saw you. Got it?" she asked, her face was scarlet. He made an audible noise and nodded. Astrid slipped through the door without another word. Hiccup leaned against the wall and slowly slipped down to the floor. Exhaling a breath that held for what seemed like centuries. Did that really just happen?

Astrid was lying in her bed after her shower, avoiding dinner by saying her was exhausted. She already hated living with her mother so dinning with her fiancée and his 16 year old daughter would be like pulling her nails out. But they weren't what had been on her mind for the past hour and a half. The Haddock boy, in a towel, alone with her in the house. Annoyingly, her lower regions heated and ached at the thought. _'Oh no you don't!'_ she scolded herself _'We decided that we weren't going to get like that over some guy!'_ she growled at her lustful self. Astrid searched for her phone in her dark room in the covers. She squinted from the bright light and adjusted to see her screen. Astrid went to her album to delete the photo of the packaged food she took to show Stoic. A little message popped up telling her she was 23 new photos. Astrid mouthed the word 'what' and started at the beginning of the pictures. The first was a picture of her thumb, she rolled her eyes and deleted the picture. The next picture that popped up was of Hiccup in a towel. Astrid stopped and stared, when did she take this? She quickly thumbed through the photos, most of them of him being flustered in that towel. The last three were shot of him hovering over her on the floor. The first two were blurred but the last was a perfect shot at ground level. Astrid felt a crack in the side of her touch screen phone. She went back to the first picture, studying it a little. A knock on her door made her react with lightening fast reflexes that require her shoving her phone under her pillow. Her soon to be step sister entered her room, Camicazi. She was in her purple silk pj's, a small pout on her face.

"Astrid why didn't you come eat with us?" She used the annoying innocent voice she likes to use whenever she wanted something. Astrid bit her tongue from saying she hated the lot of them. "Do you not like me?" She batted her eyes. _'No, I hate you here is a big difference' _she thought.

"No, it was just super busy at work, they kept giving me run outs. It was packed so I just felt exhausted and took a shower. I thought it would wake me up a little bit but I'm just too tired" she lied. Camicazi bought it and started bouncing up and down as she sat on the bed.

"Hey did you know that there's this new kid at school, mom said you knew him" Astrid raised an eyebrow "I wonder if he would go out with me?" Camicazi wondered aloud. Astrid desperately held back all urges to strangle the little brat in front of her. Astrid faked a big yawn.

"You should probably go to bed, don't want to over sleep and make Phil wait for you." she gave her a light kick to get her to move. Camicazi giggled her plans to seduce the new kid. "Little whore' Astrid grumbled as she was left alone in the dark again. Immediately her hand dove under her pillow for her phone, wanting no craving to see the nearly nude Hiccup Haddock. Gods she was turning into a pervert. Astrid memorized every detail of the seductive images. Every water droplet, freckle, messed hair and fiber on the towel. she noticed how embarrassed he looked, in the mass amount of pictures except the last one. His body screamed sexy but his face, was caring, hoping she wasn't hurt. Astrid may have just found a rare gem. There was no way in hell Camicazi was seducing the poor little innocent, helpless, pure, lean, slender Hiccup. Astrid smothered her face in her pillow. What was she even thinking?

* * *

**ZOMFG! I had this lying around since like last month! I never got to uploading it because I am a lazy fucker X3 If you have read my other fanfictions "You didn't know" (new chapter is almost done) or "Each Mark" (Still thinking of a chapter) I hope you will like this. Seriously the first review for this story better not be a fucking grammar Nazi. I'm not making this into a book and it doesn't kill the story so suffer in silence bitch! That's right, you know I'm talking to you Grammar Nazi. I love Camicazi but I had to make someone the popular bitch in this story. I'm even doing a special kind of research for her part...okay I'm watch Pretty Little Liars judge me I dare you! (~0_0)~ I'll send steve after you! Yes people from the books are making an appearance in this, and yes I'm making Snotlout a huge bully. I kinda made him like Dash from Danny Phantom. You know people actually don't ship DannyxSam...I know right like what the actual fuck? I realized that this is a pretty long first chapter and the second I think is already longer. Yeah that's almost done too...Gods I need to study for my exams**

**Love O.C Key **


	2. Has never been more odd

Chapter 2. Has never been more odd

While the week went on Hiccup noticed a few odd things about this town. One, His father's company and a man named Alvin are butting heads with businesses in town. Two His father was rarely ever home yet the house was always sparkling clean. Three, the girl named Key worked a lot of jobs, all in independent businesses. Four, Snotlout seemed to make Hiccup his favorite victim of EVERYTHING. Five, Astrid really did seem to forget that evening. Hiccup pondered these thoughts while he filled in a worksheet for his Mechanics class. At least in this class people liked him, saying he was a prodigy and they hoped his skill would rub off on them. He had made a good friend in the class among from his fans. He was named Thuggory, a third bigger than Hiccup and had this dark chocolaty brown hair. He usually wore it with his bangs pinned back and let the rest loose. Sometimes it was pulled into a small pony tail to keep it out of the way. Right now Thuggory was doodling on the side of his page, already bored of the assignment that was given. They were supposed to be working with CO2 engine on a x45 bigger scale but some junior from first period had apparently broke one of the key tools to work with them so it was postponed. Thuggory glanced at Hiccups sheet, upon seeing he had most of the answers already filled out without a text book he almost choked on the cherry sucker he was eating.

"Damn Hiccup you're a freaking genius! How do you know this crap?" Thuggory asked. Hiccup shrugged, some subjects just kinda came to him naturally.

"I've done stuff like this before I guess" Hiccup stared at his page then at Thuggorys and sighed "Do you wanna copy?" without a response Thuggory jotted down the answers as quickly as he could with that tiny pencil he was holding. After he was done the two talked the rest of the period, random things like if any cute girls were in Canada. At one point he asked him if he wanted to join him for lunch but Hiccup turned down the offer. Fishlegs had been joining Hiccup for the past week now, sitting at the spot Hiccup sat on his first day. He had a feeling Fishlegs wasn't telling him the reason why he didn't want to sit at his usual spot besides want to talk with Hiccup more. But he wouldn't pry, it just wasn't like him. Fish had his reasons and he would leave them.

Astrid and Ruffnut walked through the halls, a bored look plastered on Astrids face as Ruffnut looked dejected. Soon Ruffnut couldn't handle it.

"I just don't get it!" she growled. The twin began scratching the side of her head, a thing she did when she was frustrated with something. Astrid rolled her eyes, it was about time.

"He's probably just a little upset about the whole nude model thing, it will blow over." Astrid took out her phone and stared at one of her previously discovered pictures. She couldn't help it now, she stared at them whenever she got the chance. The worst part was that ever since that whole incident happened she basically completely ignored Hiccup by accident. Well not really ignore him, more of just not talk to him and skip Science for a full week. Leaving him with Lout, she was a horrible person for doing that. But still she stared at the picture a little dazed and tuning out Ruffnut. Until her phone was snatched away from her. She snapped back into realization and reached for her phone. Too late. Ruff had it and looked at the screen. A devious grin stretched on her face, malicious glint in her eye that proved torment was near.

"Well Astrid when did this happen?" she used her most taunting voice, waving the phone in her hand. Astrid turned bright red and reached for her phone again, this time more desperately. After failing multiple times, Astrid grabbed Ruffnut by the shirt and dragged her into the nearest bathroom. She balled up her fists and looked at her shoes.

"It happened a few nights ago after I made a work delivery to Stoics house when he called. I have a key so I got in by myself because I thought Hiccup would be Sightseeing or something. Stoic said he couldn't get a hold of him so..anyways I dropped off the stuff and went to leave and apparently he came out from a shower. When I got home I found out my phone had taken pictures, you know how glitchy it is" Astrid told her mostly everything. "Please don't tell anyone!" she pleaded, a very un-Astrid like thing to do. Ruffnut thought about for a few moments before tossing her phone back to her.

"You know I wouldn't, besides you keep my secret. I owe you one" Ruff winked. Astrid smiled, she truly did have a good friend on her side. As they walked out, she caught a glimpse of the tattoo on her arm. The one she got a year ago, the black dragon of legends. The Night Fury.

Ruffnut groaned as they sat at their usual spot for lunch, moping too much to bother with her food. Astrid gave her an affectionate stroke on the head like if she were a dog.

"It's okay," Astrid took a bite of her fries after drowning it with ketchup. It was the fourth day in a row that Fish had sat with Hiccup instead of them. Tuffnut stole his sisters' chicken strips with ease and gobbled them down. "I wonder why Fish just doesn't invite Hiccup to sit here?" Astrid wondered aloud. Not realizing she just said his name out loud. Tuffnut smirked before getting a punch to the arm. He groaned and rubbed the sore spot.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because of Snotlout duh!" Tuffnut grumbled. "Lout has been picking on Hiccup this whole, quite brutal actually. I heard he even went to Hiccups house after school with a couple of goons and threw a stench balloon with rotten eggs at him." Tuffnut drummed his fingers on the table to drum solo beat. As if on cue they could hear the booming laughter of Snotlout over at the next table. Astrid stood up, facing the fence where the two boys they were talking about were currently sitting.

"I'm gonna go over there!" Astrid declared. But she didn't move, like she was frozen in time. Tuff gave her a quick jab in the stomach, nothing. She sat back down head hung in defeat. "I can't, I have no precedence to go over there" she moped. Tuffnut looked at the two moping girls at his table and then over to Snotlout at the table with the rich kids.

"Well it's about to get worse" Tuffnut plugged in both headphones.

"Hello ladies and Tuff" Snotlout greeted in his usual matter. Both girls groaned.

"Oh fuck me!" Astrid growled as Snotlout hung an arm around her neck. Tuffnut ignored him and took a fry from Astrid's plate. He never bought his own lunch, just steals from others plates like the mooch he was.

"Well I don't usually take requests, but for you I'll make an exception." He teased while trying to show a _'charming'_ non existing side of him. Ruffnut glared before passing Astrid an open half used ketchup packet. Astrid gladly took it and slammed it into his face. "Hey, hey! What's with the hostilities here?" he growled while wiping the tomato substance off his face.

"What you don't like the feel of food all over your face?" Astrid crossed her arms. "Then maybe you shouldn't do it to others." her brow arched downwards. Hoping he would feel guilty of what he did. But unfortunately for Astrid, Snotlout was as dense as a brick.

"We know what you did to Hiccup. Come on Snots, he is your cousin and only been here a week and you've already made is life a living hell!" Ruffnut shouted. Drawing attention to their table but she didn't care, she had snapped. "You guys are blood related but you are too much of a jerk to even be nice to him. What do you do when you get home? Make up plans to embarrass him more than urinate on kittens and kick puppies!" she seethed. Tuffnut paused his music and tried to calm her down. It would have worked if Snotlout didn't open his big stupid mouth.

"Don't call me SNOTS you little slut! You can't even write a good poem or make a half descent doodle! What do you do when you get home? Practice making out with a pillow so you can kiss dorky Fishlegs or do use your brother for that?!" People gasped.

"DUDE THAT IS MY SISTER!" Tuffnut intervened, trying to stop the two. He may have been a havoc reeking kid when he was little but now a days he didn't let that side out that much. He was holding Ruff back from totally ripping him apart.

"You can't coordinate your own clothes! You flat chested little eight year old!" Snotlout taunted. Astrid was about to smack him for insulting her best friend until Ruffnut got an arm free from her brother. A lunch tray went soaring towards them, missing them both by inches.

"I will kill you Snotlout you muscle brained oaf! With you own Pinkie winkie sized dick!" She clawed the air towards him, still trying to get the other arm free. Snotlout turned red with anger.

"What did you say bitch?" he spat. His fists balled up in rage, like he was ready to punch someone.

"Oh you're deaf now too pencil dick? I said, . !" She spat the words out like they were a fowl substance in her mouth. Snotlout snapped. Without even thinking he raised his fist and connected with Ruffnuts cheek. She hurled back, the impact from the blow knocked her into her brother. There was no pause, no moment frozen in time to prepare Snotlout. In a split second Ruffnut was back on her feet and launched herself over the table and tackled him to the ground. Tuffnut pulled her away again, kicking and screaming for blood. Astrid gave one swift kick to his groin before grabbing her things and helped Tuff drag his sister away. Snotlout stood up as the bell rang, his rage started building and he wanted to destroy something. There was only one person he could take this out on. Hiccup.

Hiccup ran through the hallways as fast as he could, not daring to slow down. A pent up raging bull was chasing after him, ready to rip him apart. He took a sharp left, hoping it would lose him. Hiccup had been innocently putting him things in his locker, looking for his mathematics binder. When Snotlout had screamed out his full name in a battle cry. The scrawny teen only had a moment to loop his bag over his shoulder and lock his locker before running at full speed on instinct. He didn't ponder the reason like he would usually and trying to talk to Snotlout was a waste of breath.

"Haddock! I'm gonna take this lunch period out on your hide!" he roared.

"Oh great, I'm still his favorite" he grumbled. Where the heck were the teachers? Hiccup came to a dead end unless he wanted to run through the gym. Be pelted by dodge balls or beaten to death by Snotlout. Hiccup pushed open the door and ran through the waxed gym floor. Surpisingly no one was there, the gym teach must've decided to hold class outside. Hiccup sprinting with all his might as the seething ball of hormones raged behind him. Narrowly avoiding several of the basket balls that were throw at him by his cousin. He burst through the second set of door and ran down another hall. When he felt his collar caught and his body tugged back, he was sure it was game over. He opened his eyes to see two people hiding him from Snotlout. The Thorson twins.

"You okay?" the girl asked. Hiccup noted the swelled and bruised cheek and the way she had a slight slur while she talked. He nodded. The boy peered around the corner and gave them the all clear sign. Hiccup let out a long breath and leaned against the wall. He looked at both of them.

"Let me make it up to you" he offered.

Hiccup had taken them to the nearest convenience store, the seven eleven, and bought them snacks. Plus ice pop for the girls' cheek.

"The names Tuffnut," he introduced

"And I'm Ruffnut" she shook his hand as she pressed the frozen treat to his cheek. "You're Hiccup right?" She smiled, it looked extremely painful especially with the wince afterwards. Hiccup nodded as he unscrewed the cap of his pop. Tuffnut took several large gulps from the two liter bottle of coke he was allowed to get.

"So why was he chasing you like that?" Tuff asked after a burp. Ruff lightly smacked his arm, he noticed the lack of passion in it. The cross walk light turned red and the three waited for the light to change. Hiccup shrugged as he screwed the cap back on, he was still confused as to why his cousin chased him. He never thought to ask just on instinct to run.

"I have no idea. He just went ballistic and charged like a rampaging bull." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. Ruff pressed the cold treat to her cheek again, wincing at the contact. "But what happened to you? If you don't mind me asking" She shrugged, not minding at all, in fact quite proud of her mark. Proud, but still in a great deal of pain.

"The same brute who was chasing you down the halls gave me this," she lightly tapped her cheek "We got into a disagreement at lunch about something and it went a tad out of hand. He punched and I tackled him." She smirked. Hiccup stared in disbelief at the blonde braided girl. Tuffnut cracked his knuckles and stared murderously at nothing in particular.

"I can't believe up until last semester we were friends with him" Tuffnut spat. "I really can't believe that I was his best friend" he mumbled. Ruffnut played with a few of his dread locks, trying to ease him in a special way.

"How's Fish?" Ruffnut asked a little too quickly. She was trying to change the subject to something less depressing. "He hasn't sat with us all week and I don't have many classes with him s-so I was wondering." She began to become flustered. Tuffnut thought it was best that he wasn't there today, Snotlout would've punched him instead.

"Oh he's doing great, we've been catching up and-" Hiccup stopped dead. Why? Snotlout was waiting for them at the entrance. "Well shit" he cursed.

"Just keep close to us, as long as we're both here, you should be alright for now" Ruffnut promised. Hiccup nodded and followed exactly one step behind them. The three walked up the stone steps not looking at Snotlout. Ruffnut held up the Popsicle to her cheek as it throbbed. Hiccup was yanked back by his jacket, face to face with his cousin.

"Where'd you run too little HICK" he spat. Quite literally spat on Hiccup face. Tuffnut intervened, pushing the two apart and glared at him. He shoved him off, not breaking eye contact with him for a moment. "What? The fuck do you want?"

"Haven't you done enough today, Sebastian!" Tuff used his real name. "You punched my sister in the face and now it hurts for her to blink on her left side." Ruffnut took the cue to look as in pain as she could but without over selling it. Biting the corner of her lip and giving a glassy eyed look of fear.

"At least your cousin actually wanted to help her after being chased down the hallways by you!" His voice held lethal venom. Ruffnut grabbed an arm of Hiccups and squeezed slightly, he glanced at her face. Instead of the fake fear she wore only seconds ago, was replaced by a look of dread. Something might happen that she would truly be scared of.

"Enough, let's just go. We need to get to the infirmary to have Ruffnuts cheek checked out" Hiccup stepped forward. Tuffnut backed down and the three left Snotlout there.

Science was pretty calm, apparently after that whole scene his cousin didn't bother to show up so there wasn't anyone to harass him. Or that's what he thought at first. Snotlout had come thirty minutes late with Astrid. He had this gut sinking feeling that soon turned to bitterness as she sat down. She sees him in nothing but a towel, ignores him the whole week , and then shows up late with his cousin. The lesson went on as he stared at the board and the assignment was given, he zipped through it like normal. He felt a small poke on his arm and turned to see Astrid. Those navy eyes filled with an unknown conflict to him.

"Hey did you get question seven?" she asked. Biting her lip slightly as she glanced at her half filled page.

"Page 139 in the text book" It came out more bitter then he meant. Ten minutes past and Astrid finished her sheet, leaving question seven blank. Hiccup raised his hand. Mr. Vanpor approached him a stern look in his eye.

"May I go to the office to be excused? I'm not feeling that well today. My father will call it in tonight" Hiccup asked.

"Is your assignment already finished?" he slight purr in his voice made Hiccups skin crawl a bit. He nodded and handed him the paper. "Excellent work as always, be sure to feel better over the weekend. Ms. Hofferson, you could learn a thing or two from him. Perhaps starting with arriving on time, or coming to class" He gave her that look the teachers give you when you know they sort of hate you. The chestnut haired boy gathered his things quickly and left. Leaving Astrid alone at their table, with nothing but the window to stare through.

After Hiccup got home a massive rain storm had swirled around the small town of Berk. In Berk rain was like being pelted by ice with freezing winds to top it off. A massive storm was just suicide to go out there. Hiccup had already turned up the heat twice and put on a sweater. He pitied any poor soul who was stupid enough to go out there. So he was shocked when his door bell rang twice. He opened the door slowly, still cautious from what happened last time. Lighting flashed, thunder roared, winds howled and rain pelted the pavement to reveal a shivering, soaked to the bone girl on his door step. Astrid Hofferson, you would have to do a double take to realize that it was her. Her body was trembling uncontrollably as her skin had turned pale from the temperature drop. Her hair stuck to her face as her lips trembled, tiny tears in the corner of her eyes as her massacre ran down her cheeks.

"H-hi Hiccup" she managed to say. Immediately he pulled her inside, not even saying a word. He kicked the door shut as she stood there. "T-thanks" She dropped her purse as she began making a puddle of cold water on the floor.

"Are you okay, what were you doing out there in a storm like that?" His emerald eyes wide with concern. Astrid looked up at him. Clutching her shoulders and shivering she just looked up at him with wide eyes. "Maybe you should take a hot shower first" he suggested. She nodded and climbed up the stairs. Hiccup trailed after her and waited outside and sat outside the door.

"So is Stoic home?" she asked through the door as she undressed. He gulped remember when Tom showed him a porno video that started exactly like this. A rain storm, a hot girl soaking wet in need of a shower. Although it didn't have a loser as the guy.

"No he isn't, he won't be back till monday" a blush crawled onto his cheeks. The door opened a bit as Astrid poked her head out.

"Okay, tell him I'm crashing here for a few days," She said calmly. Hiccup on the other hand looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"What?!" He squeaked and tried calming himself down a little "Does this usually happen?" he asked. She nodded.

"I don't have the greatest home life. Here," She threw a heap of wet clothes at him. "Do me a favor and put those in the dryer. They're my work clothes and it's important they don't smell weird" She shut the door and continued her business on the other side. Hiccup stood up with the dripping wet clothes and went to the basement. But Hiccup was Hiccup and he tripped on the last step. Throwing the clothes in the air as he face planted into the floor. He rubbed his chin and picked up her clothes, her pants, shirt, bra , panti-

"Oh wow" He stared in astonishment at the small piece of fabric. "These are quite...taunting" he dropped the other clothes in the dryer but examined the piece he held in his hands. Black spandex with silver vine like designs. Lace and red ribbon were cut into the side of them along with a tiny silver heart in the center of them. He was fascinated by the simple pair of panties. A shudder in the pipes reminded him of where he was and who was in house. Hiccup dropped the underwear in the machine and turned it on, leaving the basement. For the next twenty minutes he sat against the wall next to the master bathroom. Staring at a picture of his family, before his mother died. He remembered the funeral and service. All those people crying so much, the black see through silk and lace. His father getting angry at someone and not allowing them to attend. The dark colored casket that held his mother, not allowed to be opened. Never being able to see his own mother again. How did she die again? His father said something about a hit and run incident. Wasn't that just like what happened to him in elementary, before he moved away?

"Hey can I borrow some clothes" A voice interrupted his dark train of thought. Astrid was in door way with nothing but a towel on. "You know, unless you want me running around here in just a towel for the next two days, I'm pretty sure I would lose it at some point." She winked at him. He popped up and led her into his room to find some clothes. Astrid sat on his bed patiently waiting for a shirt or something. Hiccup combed threw his drawers looking for a shirt. He came across a long sleeved black shirt with cartoon picture of the earth on it. He threw it onto his shoulder and then opened the bottom drawer for some pants. Immediately he chose the black sweat pants that were too small for him.

"I have a change of pants in my bag, I just need a shirt." She smiled. Hiccup gave an embarrassed smile back and handed her a shirt. On the outside he looked a tad nervous but on the inside he was freaking out.

"I'll go get your bag" He backed out of the room.

"Thanks" She turned around, waiting for him to leave before removing the towel. The white fuzzy material fell from her body and she slipped into the shirt. It was too big for her. The arms reached past her fingers and it ended at the same length of a mini skirt. She looked around the room, intrigued by all the new objects that had placed in it. Astrid peered inside his closet, hoping some dark secrets were hiding in place sight. Instead she found an electric guitar sitting by an amp in the color of midnight blue. Astrid didn't know he played guitar, the only thing she remember him playing was the recorder in first grade and he was terrible at it. Her fingers grazed the tight silver strings, producing a weak yet beautiful sound.

"Like it?" Hiccup asked. Astrid jumped a little. She hadn't heard come up the stairs let alone enter the room.

"Holy crap you scared me half to death! I didn't even hear you come in." She tried calming herself. He shrugged and chuckled a little from the bright red that had colored her cheeks. "Yeah, it's beautiful. I didn't know you played, last time heard you play something you were dreadful and made the class pet squeal in horror." Hiccup scratched his head and gave her a goofy smile.

"Well you learn to occupy your time after curfew hours at a private boarding school. Owen taught me how to play in exchange for me teaching him how to play black jack." He smiled at the memory. Astrid raised a delicate blonde eyebrow, a slight smirk appeared on her face again.

"My, my Hiccup knows how to play black jack. Never guessed you were the type to gamble, your father know about this addiction of yours?" She stood up, he noted her long creamy legs.

"I'm a little more interested in that tattoo on your shoulder. My dad know about that? Anymore I should see or special piercings in odd places that I should know about?" He mimicked her face. She folded her arms over chest, slightly pushing her boobs up in the process.

"Trust me, he doesn't. My mom kicked me out for two weeks after I got it," she leaned to one side, turning her head grumbled "She wouldn't have known if stupid Camicazi didn't blab about it." She started grinding her teeth.

"Who's Camicazi?" Hiccup asked, a little curious at her frustration of the person he didn't know. Astrid jumped a little, she had unconsciously shown the hideous side of herself to someone she had rapidly grown attracted too. How it happened she had no idea, the being attracted to him not her little hatred for Camicazi.

"She's my soon to be step sister. My parents split a few years ago because my mom is apparently a huge whore. I wanted to go and live with my dad but one of the guys she had slept with was his boss. When my mom told the guy that the court might favor him for full custody he was fired. I haven't seen him since but he sends me letters in P.O box my mom doesn't know about." She twirled her finger in the air, telling Hiccup to turn around as she slipped on the pants. He couldn't help but sneak a small peak of her butt. It was well worth it in his own opinion. "When I found out the dirty tricks she used to win me in full custody I was angry, when I found out she did it just to get the child support check I was pissed. Then I found out she was seeing this guy and had plans to marry him I was furious. She just used me to get what she wanted. I hate her, I hate her a lot. Camicazi is the guys daughter, he moved in with her a month after I found out. Camicazi is a spoiled little brat who acts all innocent and nice in front of people she wants to impress but behind their backs she is nasty." She held her arms, cradling herself. Why did she tell him this? She barely knew him, she felt empty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" He apologized to her, guilt somehow had set in his stomach.

"That's not even the worse," She laughed bitterly "Lately my moms' fiancée has been...he has been doing things to me lately. Things a 40 year old man shouldn't do to a 17 year old girl who is about to become his step daughter. Things that make my skin crawl with disgust. I stop him and just lock myself in my room or the bathroom until I can look at myself again without throwing up" Astrid never realized she began crying. Holding herself tighter, thoughts of why she was telling Hiccup this. It wasn't fair to him to just unload all of this on him, he's only been here a few weeks. He probably hated her now and wanted her to be gone forever. He wrapped his arms around her frame, freezing her in shock.

"My father only visited me once in the hospital after that accident. I was all alone there, he had requested that no one was to visit me. I will always believe it was a punishment for my foolishness, not seeing anyone for 3 months. The day he visited was to tell me he had packed my things and signed a transfer slip to some place far away... I thought he hated the sight of me. So I was surprised at first when he wanted me home, but then I was angry, really angry. I was still in punishment, I had made friends and I was happy. He let me build up a false sense of security and then ripped me away from everything." His grip tightened around Astrid "I hate him sometimes, I wanted to kill him at one point, I even planned it out. I can't even find rest from his punishment in my sleep. I'm plagued with nightmares. So I can't dream of an escape. Everything he does is just for him and his stupid company, I want that building burnt to ground with him in it." Hiccup confessed his darkest wishes. When Astrid shifted out of his arms, he was sure she was going to run for it. But instead she moved to face him and bury her head in his shoulder. She started wailing random obscenities and whispered soft condolences. If you took what they said out of context you would say Astrid is unbalanced and Hiccup is clinically insane. There might be some truth to this but currently all Astrid needed was to cling to Hiccup and show that hideous side of her to someone. The ugly one, the one no one ever gets to see because of the walls she built. Hiccup was allowed to confess his deep dark twisted desires to someone, the things not even a journal had heard. After awhile Astrid shifted her legs, they were standing like this for some time. They looked at each other and burst out laughing, laughing till they were red in the face.

"I can't believe I admitted that!" Hiccup howled, clutching his sides from the pain of the laughter he just couldn't stop.

"I can't believe I cried! What am I two? Jeez I'm such a wimp!" Astrid snorted. Instantly stopping and covered her mouth and nose. Hiccup paused for a second before bursting out in laughter again.

"You snorted!" he leaned against his bed banister to hold himself up. Astrid joined in and fell on her butt.

"And I enjoyed it!" She rolled over. Who knew that you could feel a million times better after saying your worst secrets to someone. They desperately calmed themselves down before they passed out from lack of oxygen.

"Y-you wanna watch a movie or something? You know because there's no school tomorrow." He rubbed his arm, not looking in her in the eyes.

"Yeah," she smiled grabbing his attention. "As long as there's popcorn" She placed her hands on her hips. Hiccup almost choked on nothing before smiling and following her out of the room. When he was at the door she was the top of the stairs. Wiggling her hips in a small taunt before running down the stairs. A giant grin spread on his face and gave a short laugh before running after her.

"We also need pop!"

Hiccup and Astrid sat on his bed watching a comedy movie from the small sized TV in his room. When I mean small, I mean Stoics version of small with a recommendation from Hiccup. Astrid laughed at a funny scene, leaning forward to grab popcorn. She rested against Hiccup as he took a sip of his coke, the fizz tickled his nose. He placed his drink back on the night stand, letting the condensation build on the glass again. The two had come to a mutual agreement to not tell anyone of what they had told each other. It was for the best because no one else should hear those kinds of things. But a second unspoken arrangement had been set. A series of cute little flirtatious taunts had going on between the two for the past hour or so. To the point that Hiccup had gathered all his courage to attempt to put an arm around Astrid. He chickened out but not before her noticing and taking his arm and placing it around her shoulders. Hiccup took a single piece of popcorn while he stared at the screen, the butter glistened in the light. Just before he could pop it in his mouth Astrid stole it, a smarmy look plastered on her face as he stared at her in disbelief.

"You ate my popcorn"

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" She pressed her weight into his side. He quickly moved forward, causing her to fall and then leaned back, holding her in place against the wall. "Hey!" She cried out, giving him a puppy pout face.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" He copied her then let her up. They stared at each other for moment, contemplating the next move they would both make. It led to them smacking together in a tangle of limbs and hot kisses. Hiccup tasted the salty popcorn and the sweetness of the sugary drink along with her own sweet taste. Astrid placed a long leg on his hip, grinding their pelvises together rhythmically. She moaned into his mouth as he followed her lead, grinding harder. Hands roamed everywhere and they moaned into each other's mouths. Only breaking apart for air by seconds. Bodies pressed together, alone in a bedroom with the TV on and a popcorn bowl teetering on the edge of the bed. A stray hand knocked it over and fell to the floor, spilling it contents on the floor. They broke apart, faces flushed and lips swollen.

"We should probably stop here before it goes too far. I mean, I don't have anything do you?" she asked. Hiccup shook his head, his face still scarlet "Didn't think so, come on lets clean this up." Astrid wiggled out from underneath Hiccup. She picked up the pieces of popcorn while Hiccup went to hall closet to find the vacuum. When he was out of sight a giant smile stained his face_. 'Why Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third you made out with a really hot chick. You sly dog!'_ He thought to himself as pulled out the vacuum.

* * *

**Ta daa~ I'm amazing, I did my science exam (So failed it) and finished this. Fuck you, I don't give a shit about the grammar now all you are doing is ranting and adding to my review count. -_- Honestly does it really bug you that much that an amateur writer is making mistakes. Just enjoy the story. Welp all I have is my social exam to do and I am done that shiet! I really should start writing a new chapter for each mark and I have yet to write the sex scene for the second and FINAL chapter of You didn't know. SHOUT OUT IF YOU LIVE IN ALBERTA CANADA. Just saying I wanna know if meh peeps live close to me. Next chapter you will get to hear all about that lovely weekend of two teens being alone in a huge house, a skype call from Hiccups old friends, the mechanics shop Hiccup works at, Gobber Cameo, and ZE PROJECT Stay tuned~**

**Love**

**O.C Key**


	3. Especially when

Chapter 3

Hiccup lurched forward covered in sweat. Panting heavily with wide eyes from the nightmare he had. He winced at the light of his room and composed himself. Hiccup stretched his arms in the air, preparing to go into his normal routine. That is until he remembered where he was. He wasn't at the private school in British Columbia, Owen wasn't in the next room over drawing out sketch designs for their project. Shirley wouldn't be down stairs in the mess hall with Thomas eating breakfast and reviewing the previous days assignment. He sighed with remorse of agreeing to come back here. Even though he could be with the **NF 137 58 H9** today in Gobbers shop, he wouldn't be able to spend any time working on it. Well maybe if they weren't busy. Hiccup stood up and walked to his closet, dragging his feet across the carpeted floor. He pulled a black baggy T-shirt off a hanger and opened his dresser drawer for a tank top and jeans. As he changed he remembered Astrid had stayed over. Maybe not everything here was so bad. He pulled on work boots and trotted down the stair where he met the warm smell of toast and eggs. Then he smelled Bacon. He cringed at the smell of it. Hiccup was a vegetarian, well more like he couldn't eat meat. It just made him feel sick for some reason, even the smell. But the bacon was spiced with an intoxicating scent that it was bearable he noticed. _'Not like I'd be able to eat it anyway'_ he thought. Astrid was bustling around the kitchen with a small little apron on. Her bangs drifted over left eye while the rest of her blonde and black hair was tied up in a high pony tail. He rested his elbows on the counter and admired her. She just looked so...**right **in his kitchen. Maybe minus the clothes except the apron. He mentally slapped himself _'She just was shaken up from whatever happened at home. She doesn't like you like that so just stop your thoughts right now'_ He scowled himself.

"Morning," She greeted chirpily as she stirred the bacon in the pan.

"M-morning," He stuttered.

"Want some bacon? There is some toast and poached eggs under that lid too if you want." Astrid turned the burner down. He shook his head with a smile and continued to observe her as ripped off a piece of paper towel and grabbed a large plate. "Really? First time I've ever seen a guy refuse bacon. So why not?" She asked while scooping up the bacon from the pan and placed it on the paper towel covered plate.

"Oh wait, are you a vegetarian?" Astrid bit her lip. Not knowing his eating habits and foolishly made breakfast. _'Idiot!'_ She scowled herself. He shook his head.

"No it's not that, I just feel sick after eating any kinda of red meat. Weird I know. The lunch lady used to see me coming and just took out a salad." He chuckled. Astrid stared in amazement. He was really handsome when he smiled. She noticed the untamed hair and fished into her bag, pulling out a hair brush.

"Hold still," She commanded and brought it through his chestnut hair. She repeated the action until his hair was smooth and glossy against the light. Hiccup blushed at how close she was, she didn't even tell him to sit down. He felt a pair of plush lips on his cheek, snapping him out his daze. Astrid looked up with hopeful blue eyes. Hiccup smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips. It was gentle and chaste, not like last night. It was tender and careful.

"Sebastian would kill me if he saw that..." Hiccup admitted.

"Camicazi would make my school life and home life a living hell." Astrid sighed but pulled on his shirt to bring him closer. "But I like this and I don't wanna give it up." She blushed as Hiccup wrapped warm arms around her.

"Me neither...So why don't we just...**keep it a secret?**"

_x

It was a relativity slow day for Hiccup in the boiling body shop. He had stripped off the black t shirt and remained in the white and now filthy tank top. Gobber threw a rag at his face and tossed a squirt bottle at him with vague instructions about cleaning the front window. He sighed and wet down the rag with the glass cleaning solution. Wiping in circles to past the time. That was until he saw Snotlout approach the shop and entered. Luckily he didn't take notice of Hiccup and young teen tried to sneak away. Snotlout rung the bell repeatedly without patience as Hiccup was almost to the backroom door.

"Oi, could you get that?" Gobber bellowed at him. Hiccup hissed and smacked his head against the wall.

"So close," He muttered before pulling on his T-shirt and approached the counter. He pretended to act surprised to see his cousin standing there with a foul look on his face. "Hey Sebastian, how's it going? You need something?" He greeted. _'Please_ _say no, please say no,' _He silently begged. Snotlout snarled at him

"It's Snotlout, not some nerd name like your **HICCUP!**" He commented. Low blow using the fact he was actually named Hiccup by his father. Honestly who names their son Hiccup and expect him **not** to be beat up at school. "And yeah, I need something. I need to book an appointment with Gobber. My truck is acting up again and there is no way I'm letting those snot nosed losers at the Mechanics lab anywhere near my precious babe!" He jabbed a thick finger at his chest. _'You have obviously not met Thuggory'_ hiccup thought as he jotted down the time for Snotlout to come in. Unfortunately the best time was today in the afternoon right after he got off break. Hiccup gave him the time slip and informed Gobber he was taking his hour long lunch break. The bell to the front door chimed as he walked out of Gobbers office.

"Hey," A warm voice called out to him. Astrid was holding two take out boxes with two pairs of chop sticks. "You on break?" She asked. Hiccup nodded, his heart swelling at the fact she brought him food. He thought he was going to have to go to a quick stop store. He motioned her to come to the back where his own person work shop was. Astrid spotted a large beige tarp covering something. She set down the food and wondered over to it while Hiccup wasn't paying attention. It caught his attention when he heard the sound of large fabric moving. He whipped around to see his project uncovered. **A sleek black motorbike that was advanced in technology.** He, Owen, Thomas and Shirley started it. Designing it first as a joke but then grew more serious about it. Hiccup was the one who actually put it together. Created the engine from scratch and such. Thomas wired it's electrical systems to its head lights, back lights and computer. Yes it came with a computer that was programmed by Owen. It had the latest operating systems, voice commands, motion control and GPS. Shirley had designed the body build. It was lean and slim, extremely arrow dynamic. The face of it had an odd dragon like shape, using the dragon Hiccup talked about as the face shape. The auricles of the design wear the side mirrors and the long ears were holding up a crystal clear and flexible yet thick glass. This was defiantly not an exotic motorcycle bought in Germany. It made carefully handmade. Judging by how the engine was gone and being beside it and the computer panel was wide open, it was Hiccups. Astrid grazed a finger over the leather seating. Where did he get the money to build this? Does his father even know about it?

"Please do not tell anyone about this. If my father finds out he'll have me scrap it and..." Astrid quieted with the look of amazement in her eyes as she admired every detail.

"This is so cool! You made this?" She asked excitedly, crouching down to admire more of the work. Examined under work and particularly the throttle petal.

"Uh yeah, me and a few friends. When I was parting they said I should be the one to keep it. In Shirley's words _'I was its father'_ But I'm still happy to have Toothless" He chuckled. Astrid inwardly pouted as he mentioned another girl that she didn't know of. Then she contemplated the name he came up for it.

"Why call it Toothless?" She asked.

"Well its name is Night Fury, but I call it Toothless because well," He crouched down beside her and showed her the smooth tires. Not a single grip line on it. "Normal tires have teeth, to grip the road. Some company tried making a better performance tire for 18 wheels on ice roads. But I don't think they took in the account of weight and build for its testing. The company abandoned the idea and Owen ordered a dozen claiming it was for a sculpture! Man he is such a fruit. When I tested it, I realized that they work better for a motorcycle as long as you as able to have enough suspension so it won't grind against the metal. The way the bumps are-Astrid? Am I boring you with this? You are just staring at my face." He poked her and she smiled.

"No I just think you're cute when you're passionate about something. The slight bumps on the tires help to grip the road right? Making it more efficient to stop and make turns correct?" She blew her bangs out of her face. Hiccup smiled, maybe, just maybe it was good that he came back.

_x

Astrid and Hiccup scarfed down the food in the back as they talked about what had happened while he was gone. To his discomfort she shamefully admitted that she dated Snotlout for awhile but found it revolting after the first two week as he put her on display like she won by him. Hiccup sheepishly admitted he had never seen anyone before Astrid. Gobber grumbled loudly his five minute warning. Hastily Hiccup pulled the beige tarp Astrid had taken off earlier over Toothless. Astrid followed him into the store front and eyed the bikini magazine under the counter. She didn't say a word and sat in the chair and noticed it was on wheels. She childishly pushed off and wheeled around Hiccup with a giddy smile. He chased after her and pushed her around the desk fueling her laughter. Gobber either didn't hear or care about the amount of noise they were making. They stopped at the desk as Hiccup panted to catch his breath. Astrid pulled him down to meet her lips, hungry for his affection and pushed forwards. They ended up on the concrete ground in a hot lip lock. Astrid was in between his legs with her arms wrapped around his neck. Hiccup tried keeping his hand respectfully at her hips but her hot tongue begged him to travel down further. Which he gladly complied in squeezing her butt. Astrid giggled as they broke for a short breath, the sight of these two you would've said they'd been going out for months not a day. The door chimed in as Snotlout entered again. Thankfully the two were hidden behind the front desk.

"Oi, nerdling. I'm here for my trucks appointment. I'm here at 2:30 like you said dipstick. Astrid scooted under the desk as Hiccup popped up, almost scaring Snotlout half to death "The fuck were you doing down there?" He growled.

"I dropped something uh..." Astrid handed him the Bikini magazine. He stared momentarily at it before blushing "Gobbers...magazine..." He awkwardly coughed. Snotlout looked at it for a second and recognized it.

"That's a good issue, they had a pin up in that one," He said unbashfully. Hiccup placed it down on the counter next to the half eaten take out box. Snotlout glared at him. "Did you go to the dragons nest and get that?" He growled.

"Huh? Oh uh n-no I had it delivered because I don't have a car and it would be too long of a walk." He fibbed as Snotlout leaned over menacingly, like he was ready to pounce.

"Did Ast deliver it to you?" He seethed. Hiccup shook his head with a nervous look on his face. Snotlout relaxed a tad but still wore that smear of a scowl on his face. "You know, ever since you came here. Astrid has been acting different. Talking about you, defying me and now completely ignoring me. I will find out what you are doing and I suggest you stop now before I kill you, got me?" He threatened. Hiccup felt Astrid ready to shift from under the desk and pounce on Snotlout. Hiccup bravely took a tiny step forward, blocking her from moving.

"I don't have any involvement with Hofferson but even if I did I wouldn't back down just because you say so. She isn't your property. You didn't buy her and she certainly isn't an object. You don't have any special rights to her." He clenched his jaw shut waiting for the incoming impact of Snotlouts fist.

"Oi, Jorganson! You're late, bring your truck in the garage and let's get started already." Gobber saved him in the nick of time. Snotlout grumbled and sputtered as did what was instructed. Astrid crawled out and punched Hiccup in the arm. He winced and rubbed his arm.

"That's for trapping me under the desk, and this," She pulled him into a long tender kiss "Is for what you said. I gotta go so I'll see you at your place kay?" He nodded and watched as she slipped out.

_x

Snotlout basically tailed Hiccup after he got off his work and headed home at six. Hiccup went into a grocery store and picked up food items that Snotlout personally thought were strange for a guy to pick up. Vegetables, rice, cooking oil and other things. Snotlout frowned _'Come on! Where's the condoms and porn mags?'_ He thought as he continued tailing. Hiccup stopped by a convenience store and picked up some things he had missed.

"What the hell is this kid doing? Is he gay or something?" That thought stuck in his head. Hiccup being gay, he liked it. Torturing him for being weird and for sure knowing he wouldn't touch Astrid. It made perfect sense, why else would he be buying vegetables? To be healthy? No, real men don't buy vegetables they buy meat. It's not like Hiccup was a vegetarian or anything, that would be way too outrageous. It wouldn't even make sense.

**_X~**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever. I don't have an excuse I just never got around to it. Okay well Snotlout is basically really jealous of Hiccup in this chapter because he has lingering feelings for Astrid that will be stomped upon soon. Remember how Snotlout id one of the popular kids Well if you think about it you will know what's gonna happen next. Snotlout decides to be a dick and spread rumors about how Hiccup is gay when he really isn't. But I hope you liked how I made Toothless. I will soon put up pictures on the Night fury motor bike! And you will definitely get a surprise because that certain private academy does take requests for field trip locations~ **

**Love**

**O.C Key**


	4. You are doing things like this

Chapter 4

**(Warning, this has some insults that some may find very offensive due to the fact teenagers in small towns are assholes and say really fucked up things. I'm putting this here to give you advanced warning)**

_*One month earlier*_

"But Sir, most students here have passports and the rest are able to get them by the due date. And consider this. We always travel within our own country so why not take a trip to a different one! It'd be a new and wondrous experience for this school. Plus wouldn't it be more appealing to future investors if they knew this school wanted to teach their students more culture!" Shirley pleaded. The school head couldn't take much more of this.

"Alright! Fine you get your wish, a combined class trip out of Canada. You have pestered me for days on end for this. Now where do you suppose the trip should be?"

"Berk!"

_*Present*_

This was horrible. Hiccup never thought he could hate someone so much as he did right now. Snotlout had spread a rumor around the school that he was gay. In Canada this wasn't really a big deal, but for a small town like Berk...It'd be better if jumped in a bottomless pit. He glared at the graffiti on his locker. _**'Faggot'**_ was scrawled across the pale green metal in thick black marker. He sighed and unlocked the door to get his text books. At least he wasn't bothered in mechanics, people actually listened to him when he said it wasn't true. didn't seem thrilled that his star student was being made fun of and offered to talk to the other teachers about it. Hiccup declined and told him it would be over in a few days. .**WRONG**. It had been three weeks and he was apparently even funnier than when a field reporter was hit by a stop sign on television. The worst thing was his father heard this and tried to have an awkward talk with him. He explained that it wasn't true and how someone just spread rumors. His father still was unsure. Hiccup debated on just skipping school today. He was leaning towards yes until Gobber spotted him on the side of the road and gave him a lift. Hiccup sat down first in class for English. Wishing the day would be over before it started. The first to enter after him when the bell rang was his tour guide the first day, Becky. She curled her lips and wrinkled her eyes into a smug unattractive expression.

"Whatcha doing gay boy?" She sneered. He rolled his eyes and took out a free reading book. His eyes trained on the page but heard people shuffling in. Some paying him no heed but other made remarks and one made him look up. Astrid came through the door and gave Hiccup a secret smile. He returned it and let his hand fall to his side. As she passed their hands grazed and a pinkies hooked for a second. She took her seat actually paid attention in class. Snotlout strolled in, didn't even acknowledge Hiccup's existence and went to his seat. Nothing was bearable that entire morning until Mechanics. He was at the point to blow of Fishlegs just to stay in the lab. But he had a commitment, well that and he didn't want Snotlout to make up rumors about Fishlegs being an emo or something stupid like that.

**_X**

Hicup met Fishlegs at the fence where they usually ate. They sat down and discussed normal things like favorite books and such. Nothing about the rumors or secrets. It was actually quite refreshing.

"So you never did tell me about your friends from Canada." Fishlegs took a bite out of him beef sandwich. Hiccup shrugged as took another bite out of his veggie wrap.

"I only had three close friends and I don't think they were from Canada besides Thomas. Thomas I met in my first week there. We met in the library by some engineering books, he asked me to if I-"

"Would be his Boyfriend?" Snotlout howled. He stood before them with his posse of thugs, ready to make his day even more rotten. "Whacha talking about queer?" He asked snidely. Hiccup rolled his eyes much to Snotlouts dismay.

"If you must know Sebastian, I was telling Fishlegs about my friends in Canada. I've known for seven happy years and Fish just wanted to hear about them." Hiccup slumped back against the chain link metal.

"Well than go and talk about your mushy feelings about your boyfriend from Canada. Later Queerfag!" He hollered. Hiccup snorted and turned back over to Fishlegs.

"Anyways, he asked me what classes I was in and apparently we had the same schedule. Then I met Owen and Shirley about a month afterward. Owen was trying to hack the schools data base so he could change his grades and forced Shirley into being a watch for him. Owen is from the states and Shirley is from France actually." Hiccup told him the adventures they had with Owen always dragging them along with his hare brained plans and Shirley is always trying to catch the attention of guys. Owen and Shirley apparently fought a lot and whenever Shirley got angry enough she would start swearing in French. The two stood up and were headed to the library, heading off the crowds.

"Hiccup?" A familiar female voice called out. The young Haddocks eyes widened and turned around slowly right next to the picnic tables. "Hiccup!" A girl with red copper hair that had four small braids weaved into her hair while rest flowed freely bounded towards him. Her green eyes sparkled as she recognized him. It was definitely Shirley. Before he had time to process how she was even there in the first place she did the most natural thing in the world to greet him. She smashed her lips to his. ** . .Everyone**. Of course this was just a welcoming sort of thing that her secluded rich family had a tradition of doing, but no one else in berk knew this. Astrid's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"Shirley?" He broke away excitedly and then lifted her up and twirled her around. Shirley wrapped her thin arms around Hiccup. "How are you-?" He couldn't finish because Owen had pounced on him. He put him in a head lock as Thomas calmly trailed behind. The spiky blonde released Hiccup and grinned.

"How are you all here?" Hiccup asked astounded.

"We requested that our conjoined class field trip be here instead of some place in Canada. So far it has been pretty cool." Thomas brushed his chocolate bangs out of his face. His calm brown orbs looked around to notice everyone was staring at them. "Uh...Why is everyone staring at us?" He asked. Owen seemed to notice it as well.

"Take us to *jour locker Hiccup! Jour dad won't mind if jou take the afternoon off right? Besides I wanna see NF 138!" She whispered the last part. Hiccup shrugged and apologized to Fishlegs and headed inside. Fishlegs awkwardly sat with the twins and Astrid, who still had her mouth open. The yard was still quiet, unsure of what happened.

"So wait, he isn't gay?" Ruffnut asked her brother. A girl kissed the gay kid, so did that mean he wasn't gay?

"Of course he isn't gay! That's just something Snotlout come up with because he was being a dick!" Astrid exclaimed._ 'She kissed him! Right in front of me! His girlfriend! ARH what do I do?'_ She bubbled inside, not sure what her emotions were though. Definitely angry at the girl she had never seen before but heart broken when Hiccup came back out with them wearing him shoulder strapped bag. He didn't even look her way.

"Wait Snotlout made it up? But why?" Ruffnut asked. All the attention turned to Snotlout. His face turned red and sputtered none sense.

"Look at the way he acts! I mean come on, he never even looked at Becky's boobs. The way he eats and the fact he always acts like he is hiding something when he talks about Canada!" He growled. He couldn't believe he was fighting with Astrid of all people. He hadn't fought with her like this since they broke up. "How could he not be gay?"

"He is nervous all the time because you pick on him and he is respectful of women! Hiccup is a vegetarian and maybe it was the fact he didn't want to tell you that he-he" Astrid was losing ground here. No way she would tell them his secret. He didn't tell hers.

"Has a girlfriend! Isn't obvious? That girl just came right up and smooched him right in front of everybody. Plus he didn't hold back so it's obvious they are going out." Ruffnut intervened.

"Astrid how do you know all that stuff about Hiccup?" Snotlout growled, his fights clenching.

"Mr. Vanpor instructed Hiccup to be my Tutor for Science, my mom said I needed one. So I go to his house very other day for some extra lessons. I don't wanna be stuck in this tiny town without a university education. I care for my future." Astrid fibbed but her statement lacked bite. What Ruffnut said had sunken into her system. Snotlout could only see red. She had been going to his house the entire time without him knowing?

"Snotlout don't get so *plexed," Camicazi chimed in. She had been sitting at the popular table the whole time and took in all of the conversation. She strode over beside and placed a hand on his shoulder. The way she had that smug look on her face, the one that she used to get Astrid into heaps of trouble or cause problems for her. "It's not like she is declaring her love for him, a loser like that? It's obvious that she is attracted to your type Snotlout. Asty is just playing hard to get again. Really Sis, don't torture the guy anymore and get back together with him already." The glint in her aqua eyes shone with devious plans. Her curled bleach blonde hair drifted in the slight breeze that blew through the silent yard.

"I'll debate on that," Astrid spat.

"Really you'll think about getting back together with me?" Snotlout instantly changed his mood. Astrid almost heaved her lunch at the idea of it. "I'm throwing a party at my place to celebrate this awesome event!" He cheered. The yard instantly filled with cheers and whoops.

"I was joking you idiot! There is no way I'd get back together with a guy who puts me on display like he won me or something. Never in all of eternity would I even think about getting back together you disgusting pig!" She screamed and grabbed her bag. Deciding on going to work a few hours earlier. Fishlegs and the Twins didn't really know what to say in this sort of situation.

"Is the party still on 'Lout?" Some guy in a Diamond Co. T-shirt asked. Snotlout sadly nodded and looked at the three sitting alone at the table. The people who used to be his friends. He could still see the large bruise on the side of Ruffs face.

"You guys are invited too." He briefly looked at them before turning away. Ruffnut shrugged.

**_X**

Hiccup led to the body shop's back door and tip toed into his workshop. Gobber was probably having his afternoon nap. Shirley excitedly pulled off the tarp to see their creation. Toothless was uncovered and they circled around it.

"Why is the engine out?" Owen asked, a little more concerned about the exposed electrical control panel. Hiccup scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"Well I wanted to make a few improvements on the engine and fix the rattling problem with the computer screen. I was going to reattach the engine this weekend with Astrid-"

"You told someone about the NF138?! You said you would make sure no one would know or your father would find out and scrap it." Owen shouted and was pulled back by Thomas. Shirley tried to calm him down and took in front of him. "Hiccup I thought you said you would keep it safe and under wraps." He sighed and calmed himself. Giving Hiccup a chance to explain.

"It's okay, Astrid is trustworthy." He tried to explain.

"How do you know dis?" Shirley asked, her french accent slurring her words.

"Because um, she is my girlfriend..." Hiccup looked away sheepishly. The three stared, unable to speak.

"jou got a girlfriend? How old is she? Is she a skank? Is she cheating on jou? Is she ugly?" Shirley shot rapid fire questions. Owen put a hand over her mouth and she tried thrashing against him. It was really no use though, he stood a head and half above her, in fact they all stood at least a head taller than her.

"Oi don't be disrespectful of Hiccups first girlfriend. Jeez you sound more concerned about him than your own boyfriend." He pouted. Shirley finally wrenched free of his grip and turned to face him.

"I haven't seen Hiccup in two months," She stated in her french accent "I have seen jou stupid American_! Toujours penser à votre auto putain de stupide et pas de hoquet pauvres dans la Hiccup! Honnêtement votre merde et jalousie mesquine n'attire pas moi. Donc, être un bon petit ami et de rester calme._ " Shirley scrunched up her face. Owen frowned before hooked a finger around the corners of her mouth and pulled. She whined and tried to pull his hands away.

"Stop speaking french, you know I don't understand what you're saying!" He grinned as he tortured her.

"Wahh! Makes him sstopp" She cried out. Thomas chuckled a little bit.

"So when did this start?" He gestured to the two technically fighting.

"Hmm, about a month ago actually. Right after we harassed the dean into having our conjoined class trip here." Thomas explained. "Hey since we are here why don't we help you with the engine." He offered. Hiccup took him up on the offer. The four raised the engine in place and while Hiccup attached it. Owen reprogrammed the coordinates of the home sequence, how he managed to find that program in the first place still baffled them to no end. Thomas plunged the key in and it quietly revved to life. The green headlights blinked three times before giving two steady streams of green tinted light. Shirley crossed her arms victoriously.

"Well it seems our baby is in good hands," She adjusted her glasses. "Have jou taken it for the test drive here yet?" She asked as Owen looped an arm around her neck. Hiccup shook his head and explained that he never seemed to have enough time. Thomas glanced at his watch before smacking Owens arm.

"Hey free time is over in twenty minutes, we gotta get back."

"I'll walk you guys back" Hiccup smiled and turned off the motorbike.

**_X**

Shirley and Owen held hands as they walked down the side walk towards the town square where they were supposed to meet. A flash of black and blonde hair peek Hiccups curiosity as they arrived at their meet point. He was actually very surprised to see who it belong to speeding along to shops on roller blades. She was carrying several take out boxes with different labels on them, meaning they were different delivers. Thomas caught him staring at the girl and nudged him with him with his elbow and point to her asking if she was his girlfriend with unspoken words. Hiccup sheepishly smiled and nodded. He gave his auburn haired friend a thumbs and watched Astrid flawlessly drop off the rest of her packages. When she looked their way and Hiccup waved. Astrid scowled at the girl and skated over to him.

"Hey Ast-" She cut him off by kissing him. Astrid tried to hold her anger but it melted away as he kissed her back. The other three just stared as Astrid almost lost her balance and Hiccup caught her.

"jou must be the girl Hiccup told us about. Very nice to meet jou!" She took two steps forward, took Astrids flushed face in her hands, pulled her down to equal height and kissed her. Immediately Astrid pulled back and covered her mouth then fell over on her butt.

"She-she-she kissed me!" Astrid was unsure of what to think. Hiccup helped her up to her feet but she was wary of the french girl before her.

"Shirley grew up in a shelter home that practiced traditional ways of greeting people. This includes kissing people on the mouth. Astrid are your cowering behind me?" He asked as he realized she was clutching his shoulders behind him.

"No-I just um...need to get back to work." She moved to skate away but her caught her wrist. "W-what?"

"Why are you working so early? Doesn't your shift start at five today?" He questioned her. Astrid bit her lip.

"Snotlout and Camicazi drove me to the brink of insanity. I had to leave early or I would kill someone." She admitted. Hiccup took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and gave it a kiss.

"I understand. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He slowly unlaced their fingers.

"It was um nice meeting you all." Astrid parted and skated away quickly with a scarlet face.

"Hiccup, you have a knock out for a girlfriend. I'm jealous" Owen stared in the direction Astrid had gone. Hiccup sent him a glare as Shirley elbowed him in the stomach.

"I am right here! _Dire que juste en face de moi! Comment pourriez-vous être plus insensibles Owen? Si tu l'aimes tellement pourquoi ne pas sortir avec son cochon americian vous!"_ She shouted at him. The argument ended in.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE SAYING!" Owen shouted back. Unlike Hiccup and Thomas who could understand every word but never told him. Unknown to Hiccup, a girl with aqua blue eyes and curled bleach blonde hair had been watching the whole thing between him and Astrid. Twisting a plan in her head.

**_X**

Fishlegs was in his room while his Dad was away in the next town. Fishlegs had always enjoyed comics, even to the point where he had learned to draw in the style. Currently he was working on a girl with long free flowing blonde hair and cunning blue eyes and dressed in a Valkyrie warrior outfit. If anyone knew him well enough, they could tell it was Ruffnut Thorson. His silver cellphone rang on his bed side table causing him to fumble around his room to answer it.

"_Hey Fish I need a favor,"_ It was Tuffnut trying to speak with blaring music in the background_. "I need you to come to Snotlouts family cabin and pick up Ruff. She is really wasted and almost gonna pass out. I don't really want anything bad to happen to her here so could you come by and pick her up. Just take her to your place until she sobers up. Thanks bye"_ He hung up before Fishlegs could object. He sighed and grabbed his keys. Fishlegs owned a brown car that was at least seven years old and used. He plunged the key in the ignition and started up the engine. Fishlegs actually didn't live that far from the cabin, his father and him lived near the edge of town by the road leading into 'Cabin lane' they called it. It was only fifteen minutes later that he spotted the log cabin with all its lights on, blaring house music, red cups everywhere, drunk teenagers and Tuffnut with his wobbling sister standing on the road. He rolled by them and stopped. Before Ruffnut was stuffed into the car she vomited on the road and wiped her mouth.

"You need a ride too?" Fishlegs asked as Ruffnut firmly face planted into the backseat.

"No, someone needs to stay behind and help Lout with the mess in the morning." He explained then asked about Fishlegs confused look.

"I just saw him staggering down the road with Matt Bromly and Drew Coltin" He told him. Tuffnut still kindly refused the ride and headed back inside. Fishlegs pulled away and began driving to his house. Ruffnut had now awoken from her semi nap and spotted Fishlegs. A goofy grin spread across her face with flushed cheeks from the alcohol. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she tried to climb into the front seat without letting go._ 'Oh this won't end well'_

**_X**

Astrid sighed and adjusted the laced that tied her roller blades that was currently digging into her shoulder_. 'I can't believe they had me doing quick delivers all night. I didn't even get any good tips! Business runs never tip and the old lady at the nursing him uh!'_ Astrid groaned inwardly. She didn't even bother changing clothes at the Dragons nest_. 'I should definitely switch from deliver calls and waitress to just waitress'._ Unfortunately for Astrid this wasn't a good night to take the long route home.

**_X**

Hiccup was free as a bird, well figuratively speaking. He took Thomas's advice to give Toothless a test drive. His father was working late again tonight and said to not bother with supper_. 'It must be hard to be the CEO of a company. I should give him more credit sometimes.' _Hiccup thought as his thin body leaned against the slender frame of the night fury. The green orbs illuminate the road before him. Hiccup wore a set of leather strapped goggles with a black leather riding coat. He was on one of the outer roads which meant no police or cameras to catch him. He quickly glanced at the clock. It was nine thirty and his father had a habit of coming home at eleven but he still had to get back to Gobber's to stash away Toothless.

**_X**

Snotlout was drunk beyond belief and worse he was filled with ideas from Camicazi _'Astrid always talks about how she loves your display of dominance towards the Haddock boy. She thinks it's cute the way you always try and show her your affection. When I ask her why she doesn't just get back together she said it was because you got too touchy feely for liking.' _That's what Camicazi had told him. That's when he thought the gods delivered him a gift. It was Astrid walking home alone and she was currently under a street light, looking beautiful.

"Ast!" He called to her. When she spotted him she wore a look of exasperation and annoyance. He frowned. _'Maybe I should show her some of that dominance stuff Cami was sayin earlier.' _He grinned "Hey Asty baby you don't look happy to see me. I think I know of a few ways to make a grin on your face. Just come on over to my arms and I promise it would hurt." He waggled his eyebrows to her disgust. Astrid looked like she was about to puke.

"How? With your dog like kissing techniques and your equally rank breath?" She insulted, too tired to be nice. Snotlout balled up his fists, she wasn't cooperating with him again. He didn't like it when she would play this game with him. But what if it wasn't a game?

"What's your problem? I show you how much I love you and you just push it away! I'm sick of playing these stupid games with you Astrid. Camicazi said that you loved me back but you liked to play hard to get. I'm sick of it so just come back Ast!" He shouted.

**_X**

Astrid really didn't know what to say. He was saying that she loved him back but that wasn't true. Why was he partially slurring his words, was he drunk? She asked herself all these questions but she knew the answer to half of them. Camicazi had been screwing with him at his little party.

"I have never said anything like that ever or even think much less say anything to Camicazi. Just because she is gonna be my sister soon doesn't mean you should believe everything you hear from stupid mouth! She was lying to you Lout, I don't love you. I used to like you because you were such an awesome guy to be with but then you turned into this. Some party jock who can't treat his friends right." Astrid tried to pass but Matt Bromly caught her wrist and Drew Coltin grabbed her other arm. She tried to struggle out of their grip but they clenched painfully at her arms. Astrid looked back at Snotlout. His eyes were over shadowed by his blue hood, he looked menacing.

"I will make you come back to me," He growled "Hold her down" He ordered the two thugs. They did it without even questioning and pinned her arms down to the pavement. Astrid kicked the air and tried desperately to get free._ 'No, there's no way I'm about to be raped. No way Lout of all people would rape me...'_

"Lout if you actually love me you wouldn't rape me!" Astrid screamed.

"It's not rape Ast, rape is horrible crime involving a creep and a victim. This is just two lovers not being able to hold back." He gave her a flushed and deluded smile. He smashed his lips into hers, his tongue wormed its way in filling her mouth with the awful taste of tobacco and beer. His hand firmly squeezed her breast. Astrid bit back a painful cry. This wasn't like the way Hiccup touched that night. Hiccup was so tender and gentle with her and really warm. Tears streamed down her face as Snotlouts hand wondered down to her hips.

"I do believe this is classified as rape. You being the creep and she being the victim." A voice bravely spoke out. Snotlout stopped and looked up only to see a boot in his friends face. While he was distracted Astrid kicked him off. Snotlout couldn't make out the face, the person was wearing goggles and his vision was blurry. But Astrid could clearly see who it was, it was Hiccup and his motorcycle. She grabbed her roller blades and was almost taken down by Snotlout again. Hiccup grabbed her arm and led her to the night fury. Astrid wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and clung for dear life.

"Astrid come back right now!" Snotlout ordered but they sped off. Astrid buried her face in his back.

"I don't want to stay at home after this with another sexual creep."

"Okay"

**_X**

Hiccup had taken Astrid home only to explain what happened. When he said that she wanted to stay with him Astrids soon to be step dad strongly disagreed but her mother was more grateful to the fact her daughter was saved from a sexual offender. If only she knew she was about to marry one or did she? So this led to Hiccup standing awkwardly in Astrids room while she packed things. She told him to wait there so she could get things from the bathroom. Hiccup took in her room. It was quite small, not like the one down the hall that her step sister owned. Astrid had a throw rug in the middle of her room and a beige dresser in the corner. She had a small single sized bed with a green comforter on top. That was basically it. She had a small white mirror on her wall and a picture of a field but that was all the decoration she had. Not even posters on the walls, it was tidy, neat and alien to most things he knew about Astrid. She had always seemed passionate about things she liked and friendly to him but this room told a different story.

"It's bleak and boring isn't it?" A less enthusiastic said from behind. Camicazi was leaned against the doorway. "I really thought Snotlout was a good guy and I tried to get them together but it seems there was more to meet the eye with him. But it seems my sister has a pretty good relationship with you." Hiccup could see right through her_. 'Yeah she better have a good relationship with me, we are dating after all' _he thought to himself.

"But give it time," She rolled her tongue and sauntered towards him "She'll ruin it too." She puckered her lips and leaned forward. Trying to plant a kiss on him. Hiccup leaned as far back as he could but ultimately it was Astrid who solved this problem. Astrid spun Camicazi around gave her a quick peck on the lips then gave her a giant grin.

"Well sis! Looks like I'll be leaving for awhile. See you at school and be a good girl for mom kay?" Astrid towed Hiccup away and down the stairs.

"She is crazy" Hiccup muttered. Camicazi raced down along with them. Phil, her soon to be step dad, was waiting with her mother Ingrid by the side door. He had a disapproving glare set on Hiccup while her mother had a gentler look. Camicazi took a last ditch effort to make her sister stay. She needed more information on what happened. Possible to make her life more miserable.

"Don't you think you're a being a hindrance to Hiccup and his father Astrid? Why don't you stay here with your family?" She bit the inside of her cheek hoping her father would agree.

"I concur, Astrid should stay here and not be with some boy we don't know. Go put your things back Astrid, he is leaving and you are staying." Phil ordered. Ingrid stepped in, angered at Phil.

"No she is leaving, this boy saved her innocence tonight it was Astrid decision to go with him."

"It really isn't a problem, we have a big house filled with guest rooms so she would plenty comfortable and safe." Hiccup tried to ease them down.

"Shut your yap boy! I can see unpure intentions written all over your face you disgusting pig!" He snarled. Hiccup could smell the booze and tobacco off of his breath as her poked a pudgy finger at his chest. Then something Astrid never thought would ever happen, happened. Ingrid snapped on him. The blonde and grey haired woman grew outraged at the fat and hairy man that was to be her "husband"

"Don't you dare say such things to the son of the Stoic Haddock **AKA the son of the CEO of Haddock corp!** And I know exactly why you don't want her gone you sick disgusting fat sack of lard. You honestly don't think I don't see what you do to her when I'm _"not around"_ You are a fifthly old pervert with a bitch of a daughter." She exploded. Hiccup felt awkward and Astrid didn't really know what was going on. "Astrid leave right now, I will talk to you about this later, As for you!" The two scrambled out the door, running down the street in fear of the angry woman chasing after them. They slowed when they were a half way to his home. Hiccup peeled off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She gave him a questioning look as he adjusted it.

"What's this for?" Astrid asked, her blue eyes asking a million question when her lips only asked one.

"You've had a lot of crazy things happen to you tonight. Snotlout being a disgusting pig, Camicazi trying to kiss me in your own bedroom and your mom exploding like that. I figure you are gonna cave in soon from the stress of it." He stated almost clinically. Astrid ripped off the jacket and threw it on the ground, glaring at him enraged eyes and wrinkled nose.

"Sorry if my life gets in your way Hiccup! You didn't have to save me I could've gotten out of that all on my own but instead you showed up being all heroic with your windblown perfect hair! I don't care if you blame for tonight and I don't need your help." Astrid snarled and was about to turn away but Hiccup caught her shoulder.

"I'm not blaming you at all Astrid," He had this soft look in his eyes. His hand fell to hers and fingers laced together. "You look chilly, here put the jacket back on." He placed it gently around her shoulders and this time she tugged it closer to her frame. A burst of citrus blinded her senses. It was definitely his scent. Hiccup had such a citrusy scent.

**_X**

Stoic had spotted them from the second story window and came barreling outside outraged that his son was out so late on a school night. Yes, Snotlout threw a party in the middle of the week. He isn't the brightest bulb and we all know this. Hiccup explained what had happened but did modify the story a little bit. His father instantly swelled with pride and welcomed them inside where he had apparently made supper. Astrid oddly kept her distance from Hiccup at dinner. Sitting at the opposite end from him. It was even more awkward when Stoic questioned him for not eating him meat that he had given him then rambled on about how his sons health kicks would be the death of him. Hiccup took the first shower of the night as Astrid and Stoic talked to her mother. The auburn haired teen adjusted the hot and cold dials. He stepped in hoping it would clear his head of the rambling going on inside. He lathered his hair of his favorite shampoo, the rambling still buzzed inside. He rinsed out his hair and let the hot water run down his body. Hiccup ran a hand threw his hair under the stream of hot water. Sharp spikes of pain shot up his leg, running up his nerves. It felt like jagged teeth had sunken into the muscle. He clamped his mouth shut to keep from letting out any noises. Carefully Hiccup knelt and clutched his right leg. In all honesty, I would love to tell you that his pain subsided within a few minutes and he was able to resume his shower peacefully. But then I would be lying. It did not subside in a few minutes, these pains usually lasted hours sometimes even days. Hiccup bit down on his knuckle to prevent himself from screaming. Flashes of that accident seven years ago. A car that was barreling towards him, no sign of stopping then someone pushed him out of the way. An older teenager, jumped out in front and pushed him out of the way. She survived and asked him if he was alright. Which remarkable he was, but then the car made a U-turn and drove at him again. Aiming to kill him when he was such a small child. The girl pushed him out of the way again but his leg hit the front bumper and fractured it. If it wasn't enough the blow sent him flying. He did a series of odd tumbles, one of which he landed on the leg and finally he stopped with the damage done. Below his knee cap the bone was shattered and the girl who dove in front of a car twice for him was unconscious. Hiccup did a series of breathing exercises to mull away the pain. It helped to some degree but walking would be torture. Hiccup turned off the water and stood up. Pain shot up his nerves again. He held his breath and stepped out of shower to dry off. Next he dressed himself and swished around some mouth wash and spat it out into the sink. The pain was beginning to become unbearable.

"Shit, I need some pain killers" He muttered and opened the door to the bathroom. He almost ran straight into Astrid. His leg throbbed but he didn't show any expression of discomfort. "Sorry, take the shower. You probably need it from tonight." He passed by her and walked down the stairs in search of pain killers and water. Going down the stairs hurt more than walking, he could only image how it would feel going up. Brutal. Hiccup quickly located the pills and a glass of water. He swallowed the pills dry and chased it down with water by habit. _'Such a weird habit'_ He scolded himself.

"Son, shouldn't you be off to bed? It's almost midnight. His father stood behind him in the kitchen. He gave him a stern look "You know I got calls from the school about you missing classes and one tonight. Care to explain what today was about?" He raised a red bushy eyebrow.

"Uh well apparently my friends from Canada haggled the Dean into having their semi annual conjoined class trip here. They popped by today and I was kinda too excited that I left early with them. Sorry, dad" Stoic softened his mood towards his son.

"I see, look I know you miss your friends back in Canada and it was nice of them to be able to visit you hear but you need to remember your academics first."

"Why couldn't I complete my schooling in Canada? Is there something you aren't telling me? Like about the girl who-"

"Enough Hiccup, go get yer rest and keep in your classes. I won't have my own son be a high school dropout. Maybe university but that's only after yer college degree." Hiccup winced up the stairs. Just like he imaged it was painful. Hiccup collapsed on his bed, exhausted from the day. Someone knocked on the door softly.

"Yeah, yeah come in already." He groaned into his pillow. His leg his aching _'stupid pills haven't taken affect yet.'_ Astrid slipped inside the door and stared at him. Hiccup was face down on his bed, no covers over him or anything. She noted the light blue striped pajama pants and green top. She also noticed the slight discoloring of his right leg.

"Um I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight," Hiccup fell off his bed, off guard by what she said. "That didn't come out right. I don't wanna have sex with you-I mean not right now, like you know in the future maybe-no not maybe definitely but I just wanna sleep in the same bed as you t-tonight." Astrid stumbled over her own words. Hiccup regained himself and sat at the edge of his bed.

"No," He said coldly. Astrid bit her bit and turned for the door. "What would you do if I said that and meant it?" He asked. She turned back around to look at his face. Where his warm eyes usually were, there were these cold and clinical, calculating eyes. Like he wasn't even himself. He stood up and walked dangerously calm towards her then grabbed her wrist. Her stared into her water colored orbs, searching every detail of them.

"Where exactly did Sebastian touch you?" He asked. This definitely wasn't Hiccup, it was someone else. Someone very seductive.

"H-he kissed me, with tongue and then groped my chest and thighs." Astrid could barely get the words out until her head hit the pillow. "Hiccup? What are you doing?" She asked carefully, wary that Hiccup might have a mental disorder. He did get pretty dark when they told each their secrets. Like morbidly dark.

"I'm going to touch every part of you he touched tonight. I won't take no for an answer." He hovered over her. He claimed her lips, at first it was passionate and tender but it quickly became more heated. Astrid moaned as a hand travel to her chest where Snotlout had roughly groped her. But this one was much more accepted and compassionate towards her. His hands drifted to her thighs, caressing the cloth over her legs, massaging her muscles. His lips left hers and traveled to neck. Hiccup nipped at the sensitive and exposed flesh. Astrid let out a small whine, the sound echoed through his head and he was brought to his senses. He pulled back, terrified of what her reaction might be to this_. 'Dammit, I lost my cool! I just couldn't think that Sebastian of all people could have...uh...what's she doing?'_ Hiccup didn't have any time before Astrid pulled him down to lie beside her. His cheeks grew flushed as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm sorry I did that, I... don't know what happened." Pain shot up his leg but he tried his best to ignore it.

"Dammit Hiccup don't scare me like that. Please don't tell me you have different personalities." She begged. He shook his head and she sighed in relief "I guess that just makes you one crazy head case. But then I guess we are the same..." She snuggled into his collarbone and sighed relieved that he saved her from Snotlout.

"Thank you" She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

**_X**

The next day just started off awkward. Why you may ask? Well Stoic decided he would go wake up his son but found Astrid had snuck into his bed at night. That at least confirmed that Hiccup wasn't gay to his father because they had to explain why they were in a secret relationship and why they kept it secret. Stoic still offered to press charges on the Jorgson boy but they both declined. It was even more awkward after that because Hiccups friends from Canada decided it would be a terrific idea to tag along to all of his classes. At least in Mechanics let them in the classroom.

_"Pourquoi voudriez-vous garder un secret? Elle est magnifique! Est-ce elle qui veut le secret parce qu'elle est gênée par vous, mais veut vous garder? Est-ce ce genre de chose?" _Shirley rumpled her nose. Hiccup chuckled as Owen visually twitched then slammed his head on the desk, silently muttering to wish he could speak french.

"No it's more of a 'We both have people who would ruin our lives or body parts if they found out' kinda thing. No embarrassment of social status involved." Hiccup chuckled as Owen begged Thomas to translate.

"She was asking if Astrid was keeping their humping relationship a secret." He abridged her statement. Shirley kicked under the metal table.

_"Ne faites pas ce que j'ai dit des mots vulgaires! Et je n'ai pas utiliser 'Humping le mot'" _She growled.

"Speak ENGLISH WOMAN!" Owen shouted. Not that anyone in the lab could care if he was, it just added to the sound of chattering and grumbling machines.

"You were in Canada for nine years of your life, they have mandatory french classes up until grade seven. Where were you in all of this?" Thomas asked. Owen grumbled something vulgar under his breath which resulted in Shirley accidentally kicking his groin.

_"Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé!"_ She apologized repeatedly and rushed to the other side of the table.

"English, please" He groaned.

"I-am-sorry!" She whimpered quietly in a heavy french accent. She tried to rub the sore spot but Owen jumped back which ended him falling off the stool.

"Why would you try to do that?" He rubbed his head.

"Do what? I was just trying to help!" She pouted. Hiccup and Thomas were trying to hold back their laughter. Shirley was definitely raised in a sheltered home. The lunch bell rung and the four headed over to the spot where Hiccup usually sat. It was unusual site for him. Beside Fishlegs were Tuffnut (across from him) Ruffnut (clinging to his arm) and Astrid (Sitting with her knees to her chest)

"Hey it's Hiccups girl-" Owen slapped a hand over Shirley's mouth as Hiccup and Astrid blushed. The small group looked at them strangely. "I was going friends!" She peeled his hand off her mouth and gave him a pouty face.

"Hey it's Hiccups girlfriend!" Tuffnut snickered. Astrid resisted the urge to kick him in the face and remained silent. "you're the one who-" Before Tuff could finish Shirley bent down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. If Tuffnut was a cartoon, his blonde dread locks would've spiked straight up and little swirls would appear in his eyes.

"Shirl's you aren't in France anymore. People take that the wrong way usually." Owen sat down with the group who gave him curious looks.

"Jou never complain about it when I do it to jou!" She crossed her arms. Owen looked up at her with an honest and slightly tired face.

"Shirl's, I'm your boyfriend. Why would I complain about it? I in fact enjoy it very much." He smirked as Hiccup took a seat beside Astrid. The rest sat down and the group made a blob shaped circle. Exchanging conversation like why Ruff was clinging to Fishlegs arm. Apparently when she was drunk she tried seducing him several times but he effectively put her to bed and when she woke up Ruff immediately asked him out. Apparently Ruff having a hangover gives her incredible courage as well unable to beat around the bush. Tuffnut swore that if Fishlegs had sex with his sister he would end him in ways he couldn't imagine.

"Wait so how did you get so drunk? I highly doubt your parents would condone that kind of thing." Thomas asked while moving his bangs out of his face and pushed his glasses up. Hiccup doubted he could ever stay still for more than three minutes. He didn't make any sounds or anything, he was just anxious around people.

"A friend had a party,"

"In the middle of the week?" Thomas asked. Tuffnut nodded

"So Ruff got really drunk at his party,"

"Whose party? Which friend?" Shirley asked.

"Snotlout, so I call Fishlegs and asked him to pick her up," Tuffnut continued getting a little annoyed

"What kinda name is Snotlout and Fishlegs" Owen asked.

"It's not their real names. Francis is Fishlegs because I shoved a fish down his pants in grade five and he danced around. And Sebastian is Snotlout because his teacher called him a Lout after a llama snorted on him and covered his face in snot." Tuffnut explained a little miffed. Shirley physically cringed at the thought.

"So Snotlout threw a big party with booze in the week? What a fucking idiot?" Owen snorted and took a sip from Shirley's water bottle.

"Could we please stop talking about Snotlout!" Astrid shouted. Everyone fell silent, she had been quiet the whole time and didn't say a word to anyone about what happened with Snotlout. Hiccup slid a secret hand over to hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Not realizing he gave her a sympathetic look.

"So uh, why are you angry at Lout this time?" Ruffnut asked curiously observing the two. Astrid bit her lips, she really didn't want to say anything. It was horrible enough to have it happen, it was downright terrifying to recall it. All she wanted to do was forget that night, but that also meant forgetting the feel Hiccups hands on her. Astrid looked at him, hoping he would have more courage than her. Hiccup gulped and licked his lips.

"Last night, uh when I was at the corner store heading back home I saw Snotlout and a few of his friend pin down Astrid and try to um...rape her. In the street at night." He avoided everyone's astonished eyes. "I more or less kicked one of them in the face that sent him crashing into the other guy and Astrid kicked Snotlout in the stomach and we ran for it."

"He tried to **rape** you?" Ruffnut growled. Astrid nodded as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Is that why you wanted to sit here instead?" She nodded again.

"That mainly but also for other reasons." Astrid squeezed their entangled fingers.

"**I will kill him!"** Ruffnut stood up. It took Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Owen, Shirley and Thomas to seat her again. She huffed as Fishlegs wrapped arms around her waist to keep her from moving again. It was then that the female twin noticed something important, something very important. All tense muscles relaxed as a cunning smile spread on her face. Astrid wiped the tears from her face but an occasional few still rolled down her face. Hiccup leaned closer to her hoping it would calm her down more.

"Hiccup, are you holding Astrid's hand?" She asked coyly. Astrid and Hiccups faces instantly went scarlet and they instantly separated their hands.

"N-NO! What are you talking about? I would never hold hands let alone with Hiccup of all people!" She sputtered.

"YEAH!" He agreed but was tempted to leave over and ask her if she was serious. He looked over to his three friends who wore the same smug, happy and holding back the laughter faces. "What are you looking at?" He barked.

"Nothing~" They sang in sync. Hiccup covered his face with his hand to hide his blush. Growling a threat under his breath. Astrid fidgeted under Ruffnuts intense stare and wiped a stray tear. She avoided all eye contact with her best friend.

"How long you two have been going out?" She asked with a smug look on her face. Hiccup uncovered his face and was about to shout that they weren't going out.

"About a month." Astrid caved. Her face was flushed and refused to make eye contact with anyone, she didn't even look at the grass beneath her. Hiccup stared at her for a moment before mimicking her pose and stared at his lap.

"Well that didn't take long. What was it again. Like ten years?" Ruff taunted. Hiccup gave her a surprised and confused look.

"Ten years?" He gaped.

"You honestly didn't know that she liked you since kindergarten?" Ruffnut asked a little stupefied. He shook his head as Astrid stared wide eyed at him. Nothing more was said on the subject as they all tried to eat their lunches. It wasn't like any of them didn't know why they didn't come out with their relationship. Two people, Snotlout and Camicazi would've made their life and relationship a living hell.

"Guys, your day is about to get really bad." Fishlegs warned, "Snotlout is coming over here" Astrids eyes widened fearfully. She scooted behind Hiccup then remained very, very still. A fist full of Hiccups green vest was in one hand while she clutched leg. She was trembling, visibly trembling from the sight of Snotlout. Hiccup wanted to offer her comfort but that wouldn't work in this particular situation. Instead he acted as a human shield for his girlfriend. Owen stood up, his icy blue eyes trained on a target. Shirley made a concerned sound at the action.

"Move it faggot I need to talk to Astrid." Snotlout sneered at Hiccup. Thomas pulled Shirley away, already knowing how this was going to end.

"Well it seems like the lady doesn't want to be anywhere near a sexual offender like yourself." Owen gestured smug with a smug smile on his face. Snotlouts eye twitched.

"And who the fuck are you?" He spat, quite literally again spat at someone.

"Owen, I'm from America and I know your cousin Hiccup. Great guy, he's smart and inventive. Definitely the guy you wanna cheat off of for your exams." Owen chuckled.

"Yeah well I wanna talk to Astrid so fuck off gay ass cunt!" He shoved and tried to make his way to Astrid but now Tuffnut blocked his way.

"I do believe I said the lady doesn't wanna be near a sexual offender like yourself," Snotlout back away a bit from Tuff, knowing what he was capable. "Just to be clear. The girl over there red hair in pigtails is my beautiful and sexy french girlfriend. I am not a gay cunt good sir." Owen bragged a bit. Snotlout looked over at Shirley with a distasteful face. Recognizing her as the girl who ended the Hiccup being Gay rumor by kissing him in front of everyone.

"Yeah? She looks like a **whore** to me," He snarled. Ruffnut tried getting up but Fish held her back. Shirley looked down at her appearance, she was only in a steam punk styled dress with knee high boots. "A real **slut** actually." Owen chuckled a little bit while scratching the back of his pale blonde spiky hair.

"You really shouldn't a said that" He chuckled again before throwing a fist right into Snotlouts face. Snotlout complied with punch to Owens face. Owen struck several times to Snotlouts stomach as he did this Snotlout punched him in the lower back. When he finally released Snotlout kicked him in the stomach causing Owen to lose his footing and fall. Snotlout took the chance to kick him repeatedly until Tuffnut intervened by shoulder checking him. Owen jumped and pinned him to the ground and repeatedly punched Snotlout in the face while Shirley shouted at him in french to stop this madness. Thomas told Hiccup and Astrid to run before his friends showed. In which Hiccup replied.

"Make sure Snotlout is alive and don't let Owen or Tuff get caught" He grabbed their stuff and fled into the school. They panted as they got into the large library. Deciding the best place was the reference section, the two set into a quiet table where literally no one was there. Berk High school was a four story high building and the Library went from the ground floor to the third. Mainly because on weekends it also served as the second public library just like the pool. Surrounded by dusty book shelves and empty tables, they were alone.

"Well this is nice, maybe we should change our meeting place to here-" Hiccup was cut off by Astrid latching herself to his chest and sobbing uncontrollably. He lulled with comforting word and had her sit on a chair next to him, she still refused to let go. He pulled her face away from his chest and wiped her tear as she sniffled.

"It's okay, I won't let him touch you like that ever again. I promise." He cooed. Astrid kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him. _'Thank you so much...'_

**_X~**

***Jou,Jour, Jou're is Shirleys French accent warping the words a little**

***`plexed. Plexed is a word I use whenever I am frustrated or feeling strong negative emotions like perplexed or complexes**

**PLEASE READ ME Well, how was that for you. Over 9000 words. I decided an extra long chapter would be nice mainly because I haven't updated Each Mark yet...I have writer Writers scene block for Part one of the wedding fiasco chapter. Well that and I just kept adding and adding and adding to this because I thought it was too short. Yes I know I make Snotlout to be the worlds person with the gay rumors, the insults, the attempted rape...RAPE IS NOT FUNNY PEOPLE NOT EVEN TO JOKE ABOUT! I was actually uncomfortable writing that scene but it is a key scene for future scenes and chapter. But to let you know, Snotlout was actually going there to apologize, beg and grovel to Astrid because he wasn't in his right mind last night. This rape thing doesn't get around the school at first until Camicazi feels she has no use for Snotlout anymore. He is literally being used as a puppet. OKAY onto something else. The scene about Hiccups leg. I read this medical case where this mans bone below the kneecap was shattered. Like splintered off and stuck out of his leg and stuff. Instead of taking the leg off the guy agreed to an experimental procedure to replace the bone with a substitute bone. When he recovered he could walk again but the problem was the metal they used in the stabilizing rods was reacting to his blood and slowly poisoning him without him even knowing. All he knew was that after four months his leg spike up in pain. The guy died. In this story Hiccup does not die or have blood poisoning O_O It just fucking hurt...think about you have a fake fucking bone in your leg with metal in there too...it is gonna hurt. Man I'm writing alot here but I'm not done. The thing with Hiccups sudden personality change is a result of the accident several years ago and the girl who jumped in front of two cars to save him. I get kind of paranormal fantasy with this but it wouldn't be me. You actually know her too~ By the way I'm sorry for not providing a translation to what Shirley is saying in French. I wrote those yesterday and when I used google translate (My friend wrote me the French speaking parts) it totally fucked it up! Okay last thing...What do you think of...OWEN My blonde spike haired warrior hacker guy with the icy blue eyes~**

**Love.**

**O.C Key**


	5. To me and I can't understand

Chapter 5 (Fuck off I ain't editing this)

(Quick note: MY FANS YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME CRY TEARS OF FEELS! As a special 20,000 word marker I will answer some question that my Reviewers have asked

Sword of the Azure Rain: No Hiccups leg will not get in the way of their relationship and he doesn't have a split personality it's more like when he feels like a surge of negative emotions the way deals with things changes. Thank you for reviewing 3

Alyla Spruce: Don't be extremely hard on him...I think. Well Snots has a lot coming his way soon so don't think too badly of him

xxxAO1xxSNIPER: I can't really remember how I came up with Owen but enjoyed writing him and just a reminder to everyone reading RAPE IS NOT A JOKE

quidditchchick6: Your review made me cry tears of happiness. No joke tears made out of my eyes. I love you and we will marry Paris.

Ferdos: I know right? I was researching french ways to greet someone and apparently that is a traditional method of greeting someone. Like everywhere! And thank you for being patient with the Each Mark chapter.

ON WITH THE SHOW

Math class was odd, Snotlout wasn't there so people actually left him alone. Don't get this wrong, he was still an outcast to them, they just didn't bother him. The assignment today was solving algebraic word problems. 'I swore I did this in grade eight...man they have a very slow education system' Hiccup thought to himself as he solved the problems quickly. When he handed it into the teacher he noticed people were giving him strange looks. He wondered why until he looked at the time, he finished it in fifteen minutes. 'Crap...' he bit his inner cheek. Hiccup pulled out his book to have something to pass the time but he could still feel the stares burning holes in his backside. Time was slow in the class. Still no one said a word to him, it was eerily quiet in class room. But yet also kind of nice. He pulled out a book and stared at the page, he wasn't going to read. Just get lost in his thoughts while looking productive. He did this a lot in James woods academy and it worked. He stared thinking about Astrids soon to be step dad, what if he actually raped her before. Astrid had made no mention of it before he just assumed perverted comments and eye undressing. Hiccup bit his inner cheek. The worst he could come up with was a slight hand to her butt. His brow furrowed, it's not like he could ask her such a thing. It was done right horrible to ask not to mention horrendous to recall those experiences. Funny how his middle name is used to describe such things. Honestly why did his dad even give him that name? It's like describing a crime scene or a sexual assault. Which brought Hiccup to another matter. Snotlout. Honestly his better half told him to press charges but another part said that if he did this Toothless would be discovered. Five years of hard work down the drain. Another reason Astrid requested that no charges be pressed which he thought was odd coming from her but soon understood why. Astrid didn't want to be the victim, she wanted to be tough and not let such a "trivial" matter slow her down. Honestly she was being ridiculous. Another thought crossed his mind. What if Snotlout recognized him on the motorcycle. This thought was soon drowned out by another pain spike from his leg. His grip tightened on the book. This one was worse than last nights and he didn't have any pain killers. He imaged the horror if this started at first period. He grit his teeth, only five minutes left in class. 'Well that's convenient, sorta...' He thought to himself while holding back screams of agony. The seconds ticked slowly as he watched the clock. Tick tock, tick tock. He feared it may stop and he would be stuck in this class but reality kicked in and the bell chimed. Hiccup shoved his things into his back pack and tried to look normal. With the more movement the pain could't decide to dull or become worse. As he approached the science lab the pain had dulled but when he was at the door frame it struck again like a dragon biting his limb. He staggered and almost fell but continued to his seat where Astrid sat with a worried expression.

"Is that normal for you?" She whispered as he slid into his seat and placed his bag down. He nodded slowly.

"I get sudden pain spikes in my lower right leg. I don't have any pain killers right now so I'm basically..." Hiccup watched as Astrid pulled out a small bottle of Ibeprophen and handed it to him with a water bottle. He took them both and thanked her before downing the pills. He handed it back as Snotlout walked in and made a B line for Astrid. She bit the inside of her cheek and coaxed herself to be strong.

"I'm sorry! I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. I'm really really sorry. I understand if you hate me for the rest of your life." He clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Give me time to think about it..." Astrid stared at her notes. He nodded and dragged his feet to his desk. When Snotlout sat down he noticed something under their desk. Hiccup and Astrid were holding hands, hiding it from his sight. More than rage Snotlout felt defeated. His shirmpy cousin won the girl of his dreams while he almost did something horrible to her. Now that he actually thought about it, it made sense. She went to his house to get tutoring apparently and Hiccup was smart and his father was rich. Not to mention those friends of his could back him up. Class went on and Snotlout sat with his thoughts, it had been a while since he did this. The bell rang and jolted him from his entrancement. He watched as Astrid and Hiccup walked out the door together. Snotlout followed and watched them, well more Astrid. Her gold hair swayed in its pony tail. The onyx streaks made the gold threads shimmer. Last semester it was him who was standing by Astrids locker, asking her if she was working tonight. Now Hiccup was in his place but he had no right to be angry.

Astrid hurried upstairs to Hiccups room with two cans of pop and chips. She trotted up the grey carpeted stairs. The white door was open revealing his bed and nightstand with the shelf over the bed. The plush green blanket invited her to jump on it. Hiccup was popping in a disc into the DvD player. She smiled and set the junk food down on the nightstand.

"So what are we watching?" She asked as she sat down.

"The Slender Man!" Hiccup grinned and sat down along with her. "It's a film made by the Super Movie Bros. based off the internet born urban legend of Slendermen." He explained and placed an arm around her shoulders. Hiccup had this warmth about him that made Astrid forget everything horrible that ever happened to her. Astrid snuggled into the touch and watched the screen. It was shot with handheld cameras like a self made mash up documentary with creepy video effects. After the third sighting Astrid buried her face into his side.

"Why are even watching this?" She whimpered. Hiccups eyes averted the screen.

"Don't like scary movies?" He chuckled not admitting he was nervous from the film. He stroked a hand down her back to soothe her as she hid her face from the screen. Astrid looked up at his face. He had a gentle smile and kind eyes that looked only at her. Astrid looped her arms around his neck and pushed him to his back. Lying on top of him with a deviant grin on her face. Their lips met for another make out session. Tongues fought for dominance and Hiccup slid his hands respectfully to the small of her back. This was one of the things Astrid loved about him. Hiccup would never go further unless she started it. Hiccup moaned into her mouth as she moved against his groin. His skilled hands slid to her sides and he rolled them over so he was on top. They only broke a part for a second before meshing their lips back together. Hiccup grazed his hands against her sides causing her to laugh. He grinned evilly and repeated the action several times. Astrid turned on her side under him trying to curl in a ball as she laughed. Tiny tears welled in her eyes as he tickled her more. He spooned against her, still continuing his torture. Until a few finger slipped under her pants. They both stopped, both scarlet faced and uncertain. Astrid had mixed feeling about the hand. On one hand she had been sexually molested for a few years now, nothing getting close actually touching her like that but still close. Not to mention she was almost raped last night. But on the other hand this was Hiccup. He made her feel comfortable no matter what and he would stop if she said no. Astrid didn't know what to do, she wanted to go further but was anxious. Hiccup began pulling his hand away before she stopped him. Not really thinking anything through or knowing what she was doing, Astrid led his hand to rest over her lower region.

"I-if it's you then...I won't mind at all." Astrid bit her lip. Hiccup nodded and slid his hand over her black cheap yoga pants. The thin material didn't hide the warmth. He pressed a finger against the fabric, rubbing her clitoris. Astrid hissed and moaned. He hadn't even touch her skin yet but she felt like she was on fire.

"Can I..."He couldn't bring himself to finish the question but Astrid understood. She nodded and felt his fingers slide under her panties. The curly blonde hair tickled his palm as his hand slid down her moist folds. Hiccups fingers fumbled to find her entrance an accidentally slipped in. Astrid moaned loudly and her legs tightened. His finger squirmed inside her before he added another. The coiled inside her, rubbing her sensitive walls forcing her to moan again. He caressed her inners even more as he stretched to touch her deeper.

"Ah! hah..hah..ohhh" Astrid moaned as his fingers curled and expanded deep in her. Her skin grew hot against her sweaty clothes. Astrid climaxed, her walls tightened around his skilled digits. He removed his hand slowly. A scream from the Tv jolted the two away from each other. Both faces were red and neither could look at each other. Astrid was the first to look up from the blanket. The credits rolled by on the screen. Stoic stood at the stairs. Dinner was ready for the two. Well more of take out from a local restaurant.

"Oi, Supper!" His voice boomed through the house. The two teenagers quickly made their way out of Hiccups room and down the stairs towards the burly man. He pointed to the Styrofoam packages on the dinning room table and he headed towards the thick cushioned couch in front of the large flat screen TV. Hockey teams battled over the small black puck in the program. Astrid followed Stoic to the couch as Hiccup grabbed the foam boxes and plastic forks and sat down with them. In Canada hockey was pretty big and he knew the game very well. He didn't care for it, but he knew it well enough to even give his Dad pointers. Hiccup finally opened his...

When Hiccup took a bite he swallowed without thinking. It wasn't until he looked down to see his grave mistake.

Meat

Meat was in his meal.

Meat was the one thing his body couldn't stand and rejected it violently. So violently that he was amazed that it stayed down so long.

Astrid looked over at him and saw what the problem was. Hiccups face contorted into a deathly ill expression. Stoic remained unaware until Astrid swore loudly.

"Shit!" She set her meal down and pulled him to the main level bathroom.

"Oi what's going on?" Stoic boomed.

"Hiccup is allergic to meat!" Astrid called back as Hiccup keeled over the toilet bowl. Hurling out his stomach. "It doesn't agree with him and..." She waited for more details which Hiccup barely whispered to her "Gets violently ill when he eats it-oh shit are you alright?" Astrid stroked his back.

Stoic remained in the living room. His usually unending appetite gone. He nearly killed his son because of this. Because he didn't know something so important about him and he didn't know...

**xXx**

**So...how much do you all hate me? Eheh heh...**

**I may discontinue this story...I lost my love for the fandom and reconnected with Soul Eater again. If you like Soul Eater go check out my stories but I wouldn't expect any more for HTTYD**

**Any way...Exams**

**Bye - Key**


	6. (I'm pissed at all of you)

All right already!

Sheesh I won't quite the stupid story!

I don't need Bleventeen of this stupid messages telling me to not quite it.

You all are super lucky I know how to right this

But I'm gonna end this quicker because you all have annoyed me

THAT IS YOUR PUNISHMENT

You want me to love you again?

Fan art or go review Criminal Society and give that fan art!

Only ways for me to love you again

The new chapter is being written so STUFF IT


	7. Why am I like this? It hurts so much

**chapter 6**

**You are lucky I like my plot so much**

**And to address something**

**To the Anon that used the username "Hate u"**

**...**

**Gee, thanks Anon**

**Okay now on to this mind numbing crap**

**... yeah no it's not coming to me**

**wait**

**yeah no...**

**so...**

**Here was the plot line**

**Wait hold on I think I'm getting it back by my own genius**

* * *

Hiccup waved his friends off at the airport. He felt a pain in his chest as he watch his three friends head onto the terminal.

Owen's hand on Shirley's waist as they left.

The auburn haired young genius turned and left. Knowing full well of the round trip plane ticket in his pocket. He could get on that plane. He could leave Berk and never come back again.

But he wasn't prepared. Toothless wasn't in packaging or anything else.

Plus he had finally gotten somewhere with Astrid. Sort of.

She was...silent around him now. Ever since she went back to her mother's it was like she was avoiding him now. But trying not to.

Hiccup took the bus back into town but got off a few stops early. He wanted to drop by his favorite convenience store.

As he hoped, Key was on her shift. Her red and blonde hair curtaining over her face as her nose was stuck in a book. When the door chimed she looked up briefly before dog earing her page and closing the reading material.

"Hey Hiccup! Heard you're friends from Canada were in town" She smiled. The freckles on her face moved with it. He looked slightly confused. He never told her about his friends "It's a small town Hiccup, news gets around or witness. Like what happened with Astrid and your bike" Her green eyes gleamed with untold knowledge.

"W-what?! I thought-People know?" Hiccup sputtered until Key waved her hand for him to calm down.

"Hold your wavelength before a reaper comes for ya! I saw what happened and I don't plan on spreadin' that shit" Hiccup looked at her oddly for the way she spoke. Wavelengths and reapers wasn't commonly talked about here. "Sit" She instructed and motioned to the stool beside her.

"You really won't say anything?" He asked in a small voice.

"I won't, it isn't my business...Have you gone to police about this?" Key pulled out a water bottle and took a swig. Hiccup shook his head "Why the hell not?"

"I can't. That bike is built from scratch by me and some friends. It is a work in progress for cleaner transportation. not to mention I also assaulted three people...Astrid also doesn't want this to go around. She's afraid it'll get twisted somehow" He admitted under Key's intense gaze. She nodded, understanding the situation.

"I bet it runs in with Phil and his bitch of a daughter"

"How did you?"

"It was a loud argument, neighbors heard and neighbors chat" Key shrugged. Hiccup sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Perfect, just perfect" Hiccup hit his knee against the counter.

Trigger the spikes of pain to electrify his nerves. Like his flesh was being slowly pulled apart and invisible finger were worming their way into his muscle tissue. "FUCK!" He swore loudly.

Key stood up and crouched down in front of him, gentle fingers lifted up his pant leg.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"N-nothing it's just something that happens sometimes" He hissed. Key looked at him skeptically and reached inside her bag for pain relievers. Hiccup took them and swallowed them dry.

Hiccup tried to continue a normal conversation with Key but the pain was too distracting. Like a dog was chomping on his leg and winced. The pain relievers would take effect in another ten minutes hopefully. Hiccup prayed that he wasn't growing a resistance to them.

That would be the end of his life for good.

"So how is Astrid?" Key asked, watching his teeth clench and unclench.

"Uh strange, ever since she went back to her mothers she makes excuses to not hang out but promises to do it later" Hiccup made a face of a child being scolded. Key let out a small laugh and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

It was then when Hiccup found something strange about the cashier.

As soon as she touched him

Skin to skin contact

The pain in his leg stopped

He brushed it off and just assumed the pain killers kicked in.

"She is probably wanting to withdraw from the world but doesn't want to harm the connection she has with you. Some traumatic as almost being raped does have its tolls on even the most bravest of people Hiccup. Her mother also might want to shelter her more. Her little cub was almost harmed in a violent and medieval way. Everyone is now like that since an accident some years ago." Key watched people pass by the store through the window.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked curiously. Key gave him a surprised look before she realized he hadn't been living in Berk for a while.

"Well it have almost ten years ago. This girl was hit with a car in a hit and run accident. She was run over twice and her pulse was like, really low. So low that the paramedics thought she was dead! But she wasn't. They put her in a body bag and drove her off to the morgue. When they cut her open they realized her heart was still beating and help did arrive in time. She died in the morgue because a fumble from the professionals. If you notice, citizens are really hard on the cops, doctors and firemen now because of it. Making them triple check if a body is really dead or not." Key revealed. Hiccup stared at her in shock.

"How old was she?" He asked.

"Maybe around my age I think 19."

"Where you in elementary school when it happened?"

"You should probably get home, you told your dad you'd only be a few hours right? It's almost three" Key pointed to the clock on the wall. Hiccup stood up and grabbed his bag. He hadn't realized he had been there so long. He bid Key a good bye and ran out.

Half way down the street Hiccup realized something was off with what she said. A fact in the matter was missing or incorrect. "I never told her when I had to be home"

* * *

School was the most fucked up it had ever been.

Mainly because of his leg

But also because of Gym class

In gym class students were given uniforms to where which required, blue thigh high shorts for the boys and a white shirt. And for the girl red shorts that were slightly...shorter.

But that wasn't the problem.

The great benefits of being a science experiment was the side effects.

Pain was one but the other was the web like design on his leg. It looked a like a tattoo and he explained to his father numerous times that it wasn't. It was his rearranged veins.

At points Hiccup really wished they had just cut off the damn limb than try and save it.

_"Since when do nerds get tattoos?"_ A voice asked. One of the many.

_"What were you in a canadian moose gang?"_

_"Why is it green?"_

"For the love of god I'm about to kill someone" Hiccup hissed under his breath as he jogged his laps around the polished gym floors. Fishlegs was right behind him, wheezing from trying to keep up with Hiccup. He'd prefer to be working on his comics then running. But even though he was his best friend he also couldn't help the curiosity of the web like design on his friends leg. Of course Fishlegs didn't hear Hiccups death threats over his own wheezing and panting gulps of air.

"So how did you get the tattoo? I thought your dad was super strict and stuff" Fishlegs gulped down air.

"It is not a tattoo!" Hiccup said loudly. "It's my veins!" The auburn haired boy seethed. Everyone fell silent, staring at them. Hiccup muttered an apology to his friend.

"I haven't seen veins that look like that" Fishlegs said barely. Hiccup turned and went for his bag, fed up with gym class.

"They do when you are science experiment" He left. He was not in the mood today.

Everyone stood shocked. Some feeling slightly guilty and other regarded him as a spaz. Astrid stood with the medicine ball in her hands. Looking down sadly at it.

She should have been with him instead of avoiding him.

The guilt swelled in her chest.

* * *

Hiccup gingerly touched the webbing veins on his leg as he sat in the hall, he had changed in the bathroom. _'I'm a freak'_ Hiccup thought to himself and sighed.

"Hiccup!" A voice called for him, he looked up to see Ruffnut.

"Dude you like, ditched gym class" She flicked a thick braid behind her. Hiccup shrugged and pulled down his pant leg but Ruff stopped him. "Lemme see it" Her big eyes shone with wonder and he pulled the garment up again.

Ruffnuts eyes widened "That is so cool Hic"

"Don't call me that" He said flatly.

"Okay Harold"

"Why Harold?"

"Because you're acting like one"

* * *

**It isn't much but its something at least**

**I'm gonna alter the story line so I can end this smoothly and gracefully**

**O.C Key**


End file.
